Dawn to Dusk
by dantsolo
Summary: Three years before A New Hope, Han is stranded on Alderaan. In need of credits to get off-planet, Han takes a job as bodyguard to Princess Leia, who is 16 years-old. Neither of the two is happy about the arrangement. Will they grow closer?
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

Welcome to my newest story! Thank you to all my faithful reader for returning and to any new readers, thank you for checking this out! This is an AU where Han and Leia meet when she is 16.

Thank you so much to my wonderful beta-reader, Sofie C.! I don't normally use a beta but I found it a bit difficult to judge my own perspective of Leia at the age of 16. Sofie C. helped me fine tune the details and I appreciate her help so much! Thank you, Sofie :)

On to the fun...

 _I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

 _Though I don't know what I'm gonna do what I get there..._

Breathing, by Lifehouse

###

Dawn to Dusk

by Dant Solo

The cantina was disturbingly clean. For that matter, everything on Alderaan was disturbingly clean. Every planet had its seedy underbelly…but, if Alderaan had one, it was impossible to find.

The lights in the cantina were too bright, the atmosphere too pleasant, and the drinks too weak. Rarely was Han the most dangerous patron in a cantina…but, in this place, he most definitely was.

It had been a huge mistake selling his services to Chatta the Great, as he liked to call himself. The Hutt had offered him a large sum to travel on the freighter, Lorki's Moon, with three other smugglers. He had left both the Falcon and Chewie behind, which had been his second mistake. His co-pilot had expressed his concern but Han had stupidly ignored him.

They weren't supposed to touch down on Alderaan, they were only to enter the air space for the drop. Han had heard that Alderaan was a sickeningly clean planet, but he had no idea how hard they came down on smuggling. Han and his temporary colleagues had been lucky to flee in the escape pod, but now he was stuck with no ship, very little credits, and three companions he did not trust one bit.

Now, Han needed to earn some money to get off planet and pay back the Hutt. Chatta would expect Han to pay one quarter of the money lost on the run. He had been asking around about work, but it seemed as if there were no illegal dealings on Alderaan. If there were, they were a secret kept well-guarded.

Han glanced up to see the bartender trying to catch his eye. His head gestured aside for Han to approach. Surprised, he placed his ale on the table and meandered to the corner of the bar, where the human male waited.

Leaning casually against the counter, Han raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You still looking for work?" The bartender was perhaps a few years older than him and was, by far, the most clean-cut attendant he had ever seen.

He nodded affirmative, feeling intrinsically suspicious.

"I happen to know that the Viceroy is looking for an off-worlder to be a bodyguard to the Princess."

 _Viceroy? Princess?_ "Why an off-worlder?"

"He needs someone who knows how to handle himself. And can maintain a weapon in secret."

Han had been forced to stash his blaster due to the planet's 'no weapons' policy. But, he still had the holdout blaster in his boot and the vibroblade tucked under his arm in a sheath. "What makes you think that's me?"

The man on the other side of the counter gave him a quick look up and down. "It's not?"

Han smirked. "I dunno about this. How do I know it's on the up-and-up?"

He shrugged. "I guess you don't. But, there's not much on this planet that isn't."

"How do you know all this?"

"My brother works in the Palace. He knows a lot of spacers come in here. Told me to keep an eye out. You interested?"

It seemed a bit of a crazy endeavor. But, it was in his best interest to at least check it out. After three days on this boring planet, he was about to go out of his mind. "All right. Maybe."

"Let me get my brother on the comm."

Han took a seat at the bar, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. This could be some sort of set-up. But, with few options available to him, he had to look into it. The ruler of Alderaan and his Princess Daughter. Not exactly his choice of employers.

The bartender returned and spoke in a low voice. "My brother will be here soon to bring you to the Palace to meet the Viceroy."

Han nodded, keeping his expression impassive. He waited patiently, simply because he wasn't looking forward to this venture one bit. Han Solo was going to a Palace. Chewie wasn't going to believe this.

He hated to admit it, as he hated to admit feelings of any sort, but he missed the big Wookiee. He had grown used to his presence at his side, having his back at all times. It had taken Han a long time to accept this life debt. It was disconcerting to have someone insist they owe their life to you and have them follow you everywhere. He had fought it at first, had tried to get the big Furball to go away. But, he had stubbornly refused, had lingered no matter how much Han protested or tried to sneak away.

A grin threatened to tug at his mouth, but Han bit it back. He could recall damning that keen Wookiee sense of smell numerous times.

Had the Falcon not been in desperate need of expensive repairs at the time, this job never would have happened. _Never again._ Never again would he go anywhere without his ship or his co-pilot.

The brother arrived, introduced himself as Perzi, and rushed Han to a very modern, expensive-looking hovercar. As they lifted into the air, Perzi spoke with far more enthusiasm than Han felt.

"You ever do bodyguard work before?"

"Some."

"That's great. You got a concealed weapon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, keep it that way. The Viceroy wants someone who can protect his daughter without everyone knowing she's being protected."

Han said nothing.

"The Viceroy is a real stand-up guy, especially for royalty. Just relax when he interviews you."

Han would do nothing else. He allowed the driver to chatter on, interjecting one-word answers as needed. When they began to descend, Han caught sight of what could only be the Royal Palace of Alderaan.

It was tremendous, all white and gray, sleek lines, filled with more balconies and landing pads than he had ever seen. He felt his jaw spill open, wondering how many rooms this place must hold. A thousand?

The Palace overlooked a huge, sprawling lake and in the background stood an array of snow-capped mountains. Han had traveled the galaxy, had thought himself fairly jaded. But, he had never seen anything like this.

Perzi caught his look of astonishment. "Amazing, huh?"

Han snapped his jaw shut. "Pretty much."

"The Royal Family doesn't find use for most of the place." He angled the hovercar down to one of the smaller landing pads and parked it delicately.

Han jumped out, feeling very out of his element. Perzi motioned him to follow and they entered a long corridor that Han could only think of as white, formal, and vast. They descended a long, marble staircase and he couldn't help but wonder how much that marble had cost. The opulence was mind-blowing.

Perzi spoke into a wrist comlink. "Your Majesty, I have arrived with the candidate."

 _Candidate?_ Han didn't hear a reply and assumed there was a link to an ear piece.

"Right away, Sir," Perzi spoke into the comm again. He turned to Han with a gesture of the hand. "Come, this way."

They strolled through several more corridors, through a large, wide room with many lush sofas and countless pieces of valuable art work, until the room ended at a rounded balcony with a semi-circle viewport that gaped upon the lake and mountains. A tall man in formal dress stood with his back to them, legs planted firmly, gazing forward with his hands joined behind his back.

Perzi spoke to the man's back. "Your Highness, Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa, I present to you, Han Solo."

The formality hurt Han's teeth. He waited as the Viceroy turned to face him. Was he supposed to bow or something? Because that was _not_ happening.

The man was, perhaps, twenty years older than Han, with an olive complexion, a small, well-trimmed beard, and sharp eyebrows that rose to a point. Not too many human males exceeded Han's height, but this man did, by about an inch.

He extended a hand to Han and presented an amicable smile. "A pleasure, Han Solo. Thank you for coming out to meet me."

He shook the offered hand and found the man's shake to be just right, not too strong nor too weak. "Thanks for seein' me." He knew he was way out of his element, but he would not pretend to be anything he wasn't.

The man stood with feet apart, radiating quiet confidence. "Have you done bodyguard work before?"

"Some."

"You know how to handle a blaster?"

Han smirked. "Yes."

The Viceroy ran his eyes over Han's form. "Are you carrying now?"

"Yes." Han saw the eyes scan him again.

Organa dismissed Perzi with a casual wave of the hand and the two men were left alone. "Come, Han." He gestured onto the balcony and Han followed. The Viceroy turned towards the view and Han saw that it was as spectacular as he imagined.

He surveyed the lake and mountains that dominated the scene. He noticed the Viceroy's gaze bent downward and he glanced to see two people sparring on a lower balcony. His eyes returned to the scenery.

From beside him, the deep, gentle voice spoke steadily. "I have been receiving death threats against my daughter. That, in itself, is not so troublesome. It's happened many times over. What concerns me is, these threats seem to be originating from somewhere inside the Palace."

That was disconcerting, Han thought. He glanced over to find urgency in the man's eyes.

"I have the best investigators searching for the source of the threats," he continued. "In the meantime, what is most important is the Princess' safety." He turned to face Han. "I'm sure you know that Alderaan is a peaceful planet that has outlawed weapons."

Han squirmed silently under his scrutiny, thinking of the blaster and vibroblade he currently had on his person.

"Only a small number of residents know how to use a blaster. My daughter, my wife, and I are among those few. It became a necessity. But, we are far from experts. I need someone who I can rely on to keep my Leia safe."

Contrary to his expectations, Han found himself liking the Viceroy. He needed the money and the timing was perfect. This seemed to be a pretty easy job and he was surprised to find he actually wanted it. He smiled. "I'm sure I'm the fastest draw you've seen. And I've gotten myself out of some tight scrapes."

Organa stared hard at him. "Obviously, I can't ask for references."

Han swallowed a chuckle.

"I'm not going to ask what it is that you normally do for a living."

Now, Han couldn't help the smile that pulled at one corner of his mouth.

"There's an aura of capability about you."

 _Aura?_

"I can offer you ten thousand credits per standard week. I will give you one thousand up-front, the rest when the job is completed."

Han's chin almost fell to the floor, but he managed to maintain his composure. "How long are we talking about?"

"Impossible to say. When it has been determined that my daughter is safe."

With a nod, Han reached a hand out. "I accept the job, Viceroy."

They shook and smiled, both pleased. Organa gestured below them. "I shall have Leia come meet you. I warn you, she is very…spirited. And she is against the idea of a bodyguard." He pulled a comlink from somewhere inside his formal, blue robes and spoke into it. "Leia, My Darling. Leia!" Comm in hand, he gazed below them to the balcony with the sparring partners.

They were both clad in white, with gray, grated masks covering their faces. It hit Han suddenly that the smaller of the two was female. Both partners suddenly lowered their fists and relaxed their stances. The small female reached up and lifted the mask from her face. It was impossible to see her features from where they stood; Han only saw a spill of dark hair.

The girl raised her hands to shoulder-level in a gesture of impatience then strode quickly to a nearby table to retrieve her comlink. The voice that filtered through was deeper than expected.

"Yes, Father?" Although the words were perfectly polite, they contained a tone of indignance.

The Viceroy's lips curved int a small smile. "Leia, there is someone here I wish you to meet. Please make yourself presentable and join us in the Great Room."

The comm picked up her sigh of annoyance and Han laughed silently. This spoiled little brat was going to be a Royal Pain in the Ass.

"Yes, Father."

Organa pocketed the comm and turned back to Han with a smile. "As I said…spirited."

Han smiled congenially as the older man placed an arm about his shoulders and guided him inside.

"Han, my daughter is everything to me. As you will see, she's very smart and rather hard-headed. She's argued endlessly about hiring protection. Thinks she can take care of herself. But, she's still young. I just want to prepare you that she won't receive you with good humor."

Han flashed a confident smile. "I'm sure I can hold my own with her."

They stopped walking once they were in a large, formal room. Organa's arm dropped to his side. "Which brings me to another thing I must mention. Leia is a beautiful, young lady. Let me remind you that she is still very young, and in some ways, has led a sheltered existence. She is a bit naïve when it comes to…" He struggled for a word. " _Interpersonal_ relationships. If you understand my meaning." He raised a brow.

Han understood all too well. There was nothing he was less interested in than getting involved with some young, rich girl. "Nothing to worry about, Viceroy. I understand perfectly."

Glancing at their surroundings, he decided this must be the 'Great Room." He could see why it was called such. It was enormous, with several seating areas that contained fancy, comfortable-looking sofas that had gold piping down the sides. Was that real gold?

The Viceroy began to explain his expectations of Han, the layout of the Palace, and the Princess' daily schedule. This was going to be a cushy job. The worst part would be putting up with some bratty kid.


	2. Chapter 2:To Start off on the Wrong Foot

Thank you all so much for the warm reception to this new story :) As I mentioned previously. it's more light-hearted than Shackled was. On to Chapter 2!

 _I take a breath and hold on tight_  
 _Spin around one more time_  
 _And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace._  
\- Lifehouse

###

Princess Leia Organa glided up the steps that led to the Great Room, impatience plain in her hurried walk. She hated when Father interrupted her studies to meet visiting dignitaries. Yes, she knew she had to play nice, she would be joining the Senate in less than two years, but her training for the Rebellion was far more important than making appearances. And the combat training was vital, particularly in light of the death threats.

Upon entering the Great Room, Leia spied her father at the other end. He stood with a man who, from here, did not appear to be a dignitary. His stance was far too casual, his clothes too plain. As she drew closer, her eyes found his face and Leia was struck by how handsome he was. It sent a sparking jolt through her that took her by surprise.

"Leia," the Viceroy said, taking in her appearance. She was still wearing the sparring gear but had arranged her dark cascade of hair into a long, tight braid. "I asked you to make yourself presentable."

"How is this not presentable?" she asked her father sweetly.

The answering sigh was well-worn. "Leia, this is Han Solo. I have hired him to be your bodyguard until we reveal this threat. Solo, this is my daughter, Princess Leia Organa."

Her eyes became slits and her mouth slanted downward as she turned on her father. "I thought we discussed this." Her voice was calm, yet held a hint of anger.

He smiled patiently. "We did discuss it. And I went ahead with my decision."

She made a soft sound of derision that was decidedly un-princess-like. "What is the point of my combat training if I don't use it?"

"The combat training is a precaution and you know this."

Forgetting the bystander entirely, she stood her ground more firmly. "Father, there is security throughout the Palace, I see no reason for more."

"Sometimes, a little extra is required."

"If you would just allow me to carry a weapon—"

"A weapon is only as good as the one who wields it. You need more practice." He sighed. "I hate that things have come to this. I miss the simpler times, when Alderaan's policy of no weapons spoke for the safety of our planet."

Leia could see there was no way that her father was going to change his mind. The man standing next to him was proof of that. She had been fairly good, from a young age, at determining when there was room for an argument. She sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to the bodyguard.

"What was your name again?" she asked in a clipped tone.

His mouth hardened. "Han Solo."

"Right. Solo. Come along," she called.

The Princess walked ahead of him at a brisk pace. Was she seriously saddled with this off-worlder? It was insulting that her father felt she needed someone to watch over her so closely. She stopped suddenly and turned to face him and the man skidded to a halt.

"What exactly are your qualifications for this position?" she asked, head held high.

"What?!"

"Your qualifications," she repeated as if he were a dumb child.

It took him a moment to answer. "My qualifications, _Your Highnessness,_ are that I can keep your Spoiled Royalness safe!"

Her cheeks blazed red and her eyes went momentarily wide with sharp shock before they narrowed to pointed slits. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Her voice was a murderous whisper.

"Someone needs to knock you down a peg or two," he muttered.

Leia was stunned. Who did this man think he was? "You work for me!"

Han stepped closer to her, staring down his nose. "I work for your father."

"That is no different!"

"It is different. You're just a kid."

She drew up to her full, unthreatening height, jaw tight. "I am _not_ a kid."

"What're you?" he sneered. "Fifteen?"

Her lips clenched at his near-accuracy. "Never mind my age." In spite of her anger and indignation, while she glared up at him, she noticed the unique green and gold of his eyes. They were dark and mirrored her own frustration. "I expect that you won't get in my way."

"Trust me, I don't wanna 'get in your way,'" he snapped. "Your father hired me to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Of course."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"That's a stupid question."

Her smile was mockingly ingratiating. "I'm sure you are an expert on stupid questions." She turned and continued walking. This man's attitude was maddening. How long would she have to endure it?

He was at her side before she could register his presence. "You're not much like a Princess." His tone was biting.

"I'm sure you've known many princesses to compare me to," she flung sarcastically, staring straight ahead. She would tolerate his presence…barely.

He muttered something under his breath and Leia was glad she hadn't heard him. She already knew she hated him.

###

From the bedroom that adjoined that of the Princess, Han leaned back on the bed, fingering his blaster, wishing he could use it to stun that stuck-up, little brat. He would be sleeping here, in the chamber of her former, childhood nanny, close by to protect her from any possible threat. At the moment, he felt as if he might be her biggest threat.

He heard the fresher door open in her room through the door that was slightly ajar between them, and the sounds of her moving about. She had declared that she would take a shower then dismissed him with an absent wave of the hand. What had sounded like a cushy job now seemed like a royal pain in the ass.

But, he had suffered worse employment, he would get through this too. It would get him back to Chewbacca and the Falcon, and that was what mattered. He could deal with an insufferable teenage girl if he had to.

At first sight, her small stature had caused him to mistake her for twelve or thirteen years-old. He had been struck by what a beautiful, young girl she was, her porcelain skin, large, dark eyes, and that impossibly long braid that hung down her back. When she opened her mouth to speak, he could tell she was somewhat older than she appeared. The exchange with her father had surprised him. She spoke as if she were his peer, rather than his child. Her voice was oddly mature and self-assured. For a moment, he pegged her as nineteen or twenty. But, the girlish roundness that still framed her face suggested fifteen or sixteen. She hadn't responded to his question of her age, which told him he had hit it close to the mark.

The moment she dismissed him, as if he mattered not at all in the scheme of the universe, was the moment he decided he didn't like her. He consoled himself now with the thought of all the money he would be making by guarding her. In spite of her, it was a great opportunity and had come at just the right time. Maybe his luck was turning around. And this Palace was a nice place to stay. The bed was, quite possibly, the most comfortable on which he had ever rested.

It was some time before Han realized he hadn't heard any noise from the Princess' room in quite a while. He stood, went to the door that separated their rooms, and knocked quickly.

"Princess?"

No response. He knocked again.

"Hey, Your Royalness? What're you up to?"

When she still did not respond, he pulled the door back the rest of the way and entered her bedroom, privacy be damned. His eyes roamed over the large bedchamber, but she simply wasn't there. There were no signs that anything suspicious had happened to her. The only conclusion he could reach was that she had given him the slip.

 _Great._

So, it was going to be like this, was it? She was going to thwart him at every turn?

Han was loathe to admit to the Viceroy that the daughter he was hired to protect had evaded him. It wouldn't exactly inspire confidence in his abilities.

He grumbled to himself in frustration and left the room. He would find her on his own.

It was late afternoon. What might a Princess do at this time of day?

He couldn't imagine. Well, it was as good a time to explore the Palace as any other.

Wandering through room after room, each one more lavishly decorated than the last, he smiled at the servants he encountered, all the time, assessing each as a possible threat.

His search provided no sign of the Princess. Just as he was about to admit defeat and call for the Viceroy, he came to a final, closed door. It slid open and, at last, Han found the questionable prize he was searching for.

The room was cozier and much less formal than the others, with several overstuffed chairs, three computer terminals, and a holoprojector in the middle of the far wall. It was decorated in muted tones of brown and blue and had a number of activated holos on a long table to Han's left.

Seated at one of the terminals, the Princess looked up as the door hummed open, and her brow wrinkled sharply.

Han's voice was loud in the silence. "It's not nice to give the slip to someone who's trying to protect you."

Her voice was cold and steady. "It is also not nice to interrupt someone while they are working."

Han snorted and dropped into the nearest chair. His body was enveloped as it adjusted to his contours, proving to be the most comfortable chair he could have imagined. "What're you doin'? Homework?"

She glared at him. "I am reading about the history of the conflict on Grazdin. I will be accompanying my father on a diplomatic mission to Grazdin next week."

"Great," Han declared, placing his hands behind his head. "Never been to Grazdin. Can't wait."

She frowned. "You will be long gone by then."

"Only if your father's investigators find this threat."

"Regardless, this inconvenience will not last long." With a shake of the head, she returned her attention to the computer in front of her.

Jaw set, he watched her as she concentrated on the screen. This child, who clearly thought she was older than she was. Han tried to remember being her age. He guessed that he must have thought he knew more than he did too. Maybe that was just the way of teenagers.

His eyes wandered to the array of holos to his left. The first one showed the Princess, appearing to be about five years-old, Han guessed. She was wearing a casual jumpsuit and holding a doll, a brilliant smile beaming from her face.

In the next one, she was older, perhaps ten. Her father leaned from behind her, his arms embracing her, and she held her cheek up against his. It was sweet and it made him smile against his will.

The third was a formal portrait of both parents and child. This one was stiff and the smiles they all wore seemed forced.

The final holo showed the Princess much more recently, wearing a formal gown and sporting that same, genuine smile from the first holo that seemed to sparkle and radiate joy. Based on his experience with her thus far, he couldn't imagine her smiling like that.

His eyes sprung back to her and caught her studying him before her gaze returned to the terminal with a pinched expression. He grinned to himself. She was curious about him against her will. Han was certain that he was very different from those she normally associated with.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

Time to get to know each other better...

###

Invited to join the Royal Family for dinner, Han hadn't been able to find a polite way to decline. He had mildly suggested that he eat separately and rejoin his vigil over the Princess afterwards, but the Viceroy wouldn't hear of it. He was going to be around for a while and would be working closely with the family. They should all become comfortable with one another.

Han hadn't missed the roll of the Princess' eyes.

The Viceroy's wife, Breha Organa, had olive-toned skin, like her husband. Where the haughty Princess came by her pale, white skin, he didn't know.

He saw no resemblance to her father, but she had surely come by her small stature and round face from her mother.

"From where do you hail, Han?" the Queen asked.

His least favorite topic of conversation. "Corellia."

"My wife and daughter have never been," the Viceroy interjected. "But, I have visited Coronet City a number of times."

Han nodded uncomfortably, hoping the topic would fall to its death.

It did not, and the Viceroy continued. "A lot of the best pilots in the galaxy hail from Corellia. Do you fly?"

"Yeah. Like you said, the best pilots come from Corellia." He smiled pleasantly, holding back the smug tone he normally responded with.

"What is it that you fly?" the Princess asked suddenly.

Han turned to look at her. Her expression was pleasant enough, but he suspected she was baiting him. "A ship." He couldn't resist.

Her mouth and brow slanted downwards. "Obviously a ship," she replied testily.

Affecting an innocent expression, he glanced at the Viceroy, to find him smiling down at his plate.

"What _kind_ of ship?" she asked pointedly.

"A Corellian light freighter." Did that even mean anything to this kid?

"Corellian ships are even better than Corellian pilots," her father volunteered.

Han grinned appreciatively. "Put us together and we can't be beat."

The meal passed with a long discussion about the conflict in Grazdin and the upcoming trip. Han ate silently, sharing no interest in the topic. He tuned it out, for the most part, until the Viceroy addressed him directly.

"Solo, you shall be accompanying us to Grazdin to watch over Leia."

Han glanced at the girl, whose expression indicated that she might be plotting to murder her father, or Han. He guessed he was the more likely target. He nodded agreeably.

A servant entered the room and refilled their glasses, one with wine and one with water. Han noted the way each member of the family thanked him. They didn't seem to be nearly as snooty as most of the well-off beings he had encountered.

The Viceroy continued. "Most of our time on Grazdin will be spent in meetings. But, Leia will not be privy to all of them. That is when you will be needed the most."

"Don't worry," Han assured him. "I'll make sure she's safe." He glanced over to find her glaring at him. He thought to ask her father who would keep him safe from her. Smiling at the thought, he remained silent.

When dinner was over, two servants came to clear the table. After some small talk that did not interest Han, the Princess excused herself then paused to kiss both her mother and father good night. She tossed Han a dirty look when he began to follow her up the stairs.

At the door to her room, he received another hateful glance before they crossed through the doorway. Once inside, he moved towards the door to his room and watched her cross the room to a desk.

"What're you gonna do now?"

She picked up a datapad from the desk and gestured to the door that led to a balcony. "I'm going to read on the balcony. Alone."

"All right." He nodded. "I'll just hang out here." He went to sit in her desk chair, but she stopped him with an upheld hand.

"I will not be needing your assistance anymore this evening. Good night."

As she turned towards the balcony, Han placed himself in the chair. "If you're out in the open like that, then you do need my assistance." He leaned back, deliberately making himself comfortable.

She frowned. "I assure you, I will be quite safe." She palmed open the transparent door that led to the balcony.

"Can't take any chances, Your Royalness."

Her eyes became dark slits. "That will not be necessary."

He was almost enjoying himself. It was so easy to piss her off. It took almost no effort at all. "It's totally necessary."

"What exactly do you imagine might happen to me?" she asked, enunciating with deadly precision.

"Oh, any number of things. You could be kidnapped, shot, stabbed, poisoned."

"Poisoned?" she asked incredulously. "How am I going to be poisoned on my own balcony?"

"Hey, assassins can be pretty clever."

With a huff of derision, she marched out onto the balcony and secured the transparent door behind her. Han chuckled silently to himself. He leaned forward to find her sitting in a round, white chair that hung floating above the blue light of a repulsor. She had folded her legs up beside her and was scrolling through her datapad. Han settled back in the chair, bored now. So, this was his job. Arguing or boredom. He wasn't sure which he preferred. Angering her was kind of entertaining. Yet, her attitude could be highly irritating.

After a long period of nothing, the door chimed. Han gripped the blaster from his boot, palming it surreptitiously, and smacked the controls for the door.

Seeing that it was the Viceroy, he replaced his blaster.

The older man raised his eyebrows. "It's good to see that you are prepared."

"Gotta be."

He nodded, stepped inside, and peered out at his daughter on the balcony.

"She's rather hard-headed, as you've seen."

Han smiled congenially, summoning a response. "I did notice that." That was the understatement of the decade.

"She is really a very kind-hearted girl."

He stifled a smirk. "I'm sure she is."

The Viceroy gave him a smile that almost looked amused. "Please excuse me."

Han nodded and watched him palm open the balcony door then close it behind him. He crouched down in front of his daughter and the affection he had for her was clear in his expression. He observed them for a moment, unable to see the Princess' face from where he stood. They seemed to be a nice family, in spite of the girl's nasty attitude. It was not at all what he would have expected of a Royal Family.

He sat back down and, after a time, the Viceroy returned. Han stood again, hands on hips.

"Leia will eventually come around and become more…civil," he said.

Han nodded. It didn't much matter to him. A job was a job.

"Good night, Solo. Thank you for everything."

"Good night, Sir." Sir? Somehow, this man inspired his respect. There was something about him that, although aristocratic, also seemed kind and honorable. He couldn't quite decide what it was about him, but he seemed as if he was very much a man of his word. Han didn't meet too many beings like that. When he left, Han sat down for a time, until he heard the balcony door hiss open.

The Princess, datapad in hand, looked much less irritated than she had earlier.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I assume I can be left alone now?" One eyebrow rose.

He stood, pleased that her attitude had toned down. "Sure."

She placed her datapad on the desk and looked up at him.

"What time do you wake up in the morning?" he asked.

"0600."

So early, Han thought grimly. "All right. I'll set my alarm." She was gazing up at him, seeming to examine him more closely for the first time. "G'night, Princess." He moved to the door to his own room. As he closed it, he heard her call after him.

"Good night. Solo."

He smiled to himself. Maybe she was softening.

###

"Must you watch me?"

Han rolled his eyes. The Princess had just finished a language lesson with her tutor and was now practicing speaking Bothese with a lesson on her datapad. He sat several feet away on the lower-level balcony with little to do.

"I'm not watching you." He matched her acerbic tone. "I'm just sitting here."

She sighed and returned to her lesson. He kept his eyes on the ground while listening to her exercises. Her pronunciation was horrible, but she had a pretty good command of the language. After a while, Han couldn't hold his tongue.

"You're not putting enough emphasis on the ending sounds."

She turned to him, mouth agape. "You speak Bothese?"

"I speak a lot of things," he drawled. "Look at the way you said that last word. 'Corssk.' The 'k' sound is sharp at the end. Corssk."

For the first time since meeting her, she looked uncertain. "Corssk," she said tentatively.

"Harder on the 'k.' Corssk."

"Corssk."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's it. Always hard on the 'k.'"

She nodded and continued reading aloud, glancing at Han for confirmation occasionally.

"Gon tish a mishk," he told her when she was finished.

She seemed to process his words.

She smiled, quite possibly for the first time. "Thank you. How many languages do you speak?"

He huffed out a breath. "I dunno. I know some of a lot of different languages. I understand most. Speak a number of 'em fluently."

She turned in her chair to face him. "How have you learned so many?"

"When you spend a lot of time flying around the galaxy, you pick these things up." He shrugged.

"You must have an aptitude for languages."

Han was surprised by the compliment. It was the first pleasant thing she had said to him. He shrugged it off.

"What is it that you do? When you're not protecting princesses?" One side of her lips curled upwards.

It was a day of firsts. Now, she had smiled at him. "I'm a smuggler." He felt a defensiveness rise in him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Her head tipped at a curious angle. "How did you get into that?"

"Just kinda fell into it." His eyes wandered to the flowers at the edge of the balcony.

"That can't be easy. You must always be looking over your shoulder."

He looked at her, certain she was baiting him or berating him. But, her expression was earnest and it surprised him. He sniffed. "It's not so bad." Deliberately, he shifted topics. "Keep working on your Bothese, you're doin' good."

"Thank you," she said with a slightly self-conscious nod that he wouldn't have expected.

Silence fell between them for a moment. Han looked around at all the land surrounding the Palace. The gardens were endless, and then there was the lake…

"Ya know," he began in a mild tone. "There're people who'd sell both arms and maybe even a leg to have one thousandth of what you've got here." He looked at her and was surprised to find that she seemed slightly sheepish. Her lips slanted to one side and her eyes lowered.

"I know," she said quietly. "I am very fortunate." She seemed to force herself to meet his eyes. "That's why I have to do what I can to make the galaxy a better place. Because I'm in a position where I _can._ " Her voice had slowly grown vehement. "If I'm going to do anything with the wealth and power I was raised with, I'm going to fight for those who aren't able. It would be a crime to do anything less." Her eyes lit up like the twin suns of Tatooine.

Han was a bit taken aback by her fervor. Perhaps she was more than just the stuck-up brat she initially appeared to be. He had no idea how to respond to her idealistic notions.

She glanced down at her datapad. "It's time for lunch," she said, standing, still holding the datapad.

Han stood as well. "Your schedule's really rigid, isn't it?"

She blinked. "Rigid? It's a schedule."

"Yeah. When do you have time to do anything fun?"

Her eyes tightened. "I have many responsibilities."

"Yeah, but you're a kid. Kids are supposed to have fun."

"I am not a kid, please stop saying that!"

He suppressed a smirk. "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Listen, Sweetheart—"

"Sweetheart?" Her voice was incredulous. "I don't think so."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Princess._ What's the big deal? How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

She stiffened. "Sixteen," she replied grudgingly.

He nodded, feeling gratified. "At sixteen, you should be hanging out with friends and goofin' around."

"Maybe that's what you were doing at sixteen. But, I have too much I need to accomplish to spend time 'goofing around.'"

He was not about to tell her that at sixteen, he was busy struggling to survive on the streets. "You're a kid. You've got a lifetime to accomplish whatever you want to."

"I asked you to stop calling me that!"

With a roll of his eyes, he raised his hands in defensive placation then dropped them to indicate he was finished arguing. He was starting to believe that fighting with this girl was what he was really hired to do.

Head raised regally, she turned and walked inside, Han at her heels. He followed her up the long staircase to the huge kitchen, where an older woman was busy chopping at the circular counter on one side of the room. She turned as they approached.

"Princess, how are you today?"

She smiled warmly in return. "I'm very well, Klarina, how are you?"

"Excellent!" Her voice was laden with affection and she smiled at Han, her eyes giving him a once over. "I prepared your favorite sandwiches, Your Highness." She turned her eyes to Han. "I hope you like florio salad…"

"Han," he supplied.

"Han." She smiled more broadly.

"Yes, I love it," he lied. It didn't matter much to him what was served. He would eat pretty much anything.

"Thank you, Klarina," the Princess said with genuine appreciation.

Han was surprised when she took a seat at the small, cozy table in the corner. It was a sharp contrast to the large, formal dining table where they had eaten dinner the night before. He walked over and sat across from her.

Klarina placed a plate in front of each of them then returned with a glass for the Princess.

"What would you like to drink, Han?"

"Water will be fine, thank you."

She bustled off to get his water and Han took a bite of the sandwich. When she returned with his water, he held half the sandwich up and smiled.

"Best florio salad sandwich I've ever had, Klarina."

"Well, thank you, Han. Aren't you sweet?" She smiled genuinely.

Across from him, the Princess let out a disdainful breath. "Oh yes," she said sardonically. "So sweet."

Han tossed the girl a cocky half-grin and continued eating.

"Han, where are you from?" Klarina asked.

"All over," he answered around a mouthful of sandwich.

"He's from Corellia, originally," the Princess volunteered.

His eyes scathed her before lowering to his plate.

The Princess did not appear to notice. "How old were you when you left?"

"I don't remember," he mumbled.

"Is your family still on Corellia?"

How to answer that? "No," he replied simply.

"Where are they now?"

Irritated, he sat up straight. "What's with all the questions?"

Her spine went rigid and she bristled visibly. "I was just making conversation."

Klarina spoke from the other side of the room. "Men and their secrets," she said dismissively.

Han glowered at his plate, finished his sandwich, and they remained silent for a time.

"Klarina, how is Remmy enjoying University?" the girl paused to ask. Han turned towards where Klarina stood.

"Oh, she is very happy. I spoke to her last night. She's having the best time."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Has she decided what she would like to study formally?"

"Not yet."

"She has plenty of time. Please give her my regards." She returned to eating in small, delicate bites.

Han observed their interaction with interest. The Princess seemed to hold genuine affection and care for this woman who worked for her family. He wondered if she was sincere or just good at pretending.

"Is there anything else you will be needing, Princess?"Klarina asked.

"No, thank you, Klarina."

The woman nodded and left the room.

Han eyed the girl curiously. "Is Remmy Klarina's daughter?"

"Yes. We were raised together."

"Raised together?"

"Klarina has worked for the family since I was a baby. Remmy was here all the time. We played together as children." She smiled wistfully. "She used to love to braid my hair."

"What'd that take? Eight hours?"

She actually gave Han a slight smile at the joke. It surprised him and he smiled back. This girl was an enigma. He never knew what to expect from her and he couldn't quite figure her out.


	4. Chapter 4: Aspirations

Still working on my coffee so my mind is fuzzy, so I have nothing clever so say lol.

###

Princess Leia sat across from her mother in the seating area of the gardens, sipping her tea and discussing the Grazdin conflict. Every now and then, her eyes would slip aside to where Solo sat just outside the double doors that led into the Palace. Sometimes his eyes were on them and Leia would feel a trickle of discomfort. Other times, he seemed to be scanning the area for threats.

Her mother's eyes followed hers. "Solo seems capable," she said quietly.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

The older woman's lips quirked to a small smile around the rim of her tea cup. "Don't take your anger with your father out on him."

"I am not angry," Leia replied stiffly.

Her mother raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

Leia softened her tone. "I just feel it's unnecessary."

One hand reached across the table to cover hers. "Leia, you are everything to your father and me. And you are still young, regardless of your maturity and the responsibilities you've taken on." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I don't think you fully realize the danger of the game we play."

Leia turned her hand over to return the embrace. She spoke quietly. "I do realize. I know that aiding the Rebellion puts me at great risk. I certainly saw it first-hand at Garel." She stole a glance at Solo but he was looking away.

"Then understand that your father only wishes to keep you safe."

Eyes cast downwards, Leia nodded. In her heart, she knew this. She returned her gaze to her mother. "I will try to be more accepting of the situation."

Breha squeezed her hand. "I must go make my speech over the holo comm. I will see you at dinner."

They stood and embraced briefly before the former Queen went inside the Palace. Leia sat back down with a deep sigh. A glance showed her that Solo's eyes were again on her. She resisted the urge to glower.

This probably wouldn't be so bad if he were not so unpredictable. He had proven that he could have moments of pleasant agreeability. But, he was so often rude and disrespectful. The fluctuation threw her off-balance and she couldn't stand it. She was normally in control. Diplomacy was her strong suit.

She tossed another glance his way. He was staring up at the sky, the sun streaming down on him, lightening his features. Leia hadn't before noticed the golden streaks through his brown hair. They were barely noticeable until highlighted by the sun. She observed him for a moment, unnoticed.

Once again, she was surprised by the small current that jolted her when she noticed how appealing he was. She wasn't certain what it was that caused the small thrill to shoot through her. He wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen, but there was something about him. A restrained masculinity that seemed to smolder from him. Coupled with those hazel eyes, and that devil-may-care attitude, he was dashingly attractive, whether Leia liked him or not. And she did not like him very much.

His eyes rested on her suddenly and Leia swept her gaze to the flowers on her left, steeling her features to give away nothing. After a moment, she heard his footsteps and then he dropped into the chair her mother had vacated.

"So, what do you do with your father when you go on these diplomatic missions, like to Grazdin?"

Thoughts refocused, she turned towards him. "I'm a Senatorial Aide to my father."

He seemed to ponder this before asking, "So, what do you do?"

"I do research, prepare files, keep notes, and any other work he needs done to aid him."

His expression was dubious. "And you like doing that?"

"It's excellent preparation for when I become a Senator."

His responding chuckle set her nerves on edge. "Why would you wanna do that?"

This man was impossible. "What do you mean, _why_ would I want to?"

"It's a pretty straightforward question."

With her mouth dangling open, she stared at him, at a loss for words. She finally gathered her wits. "I want to become a Senator so I can right the wrongs in the galaxy."

His chin rose. "And you think you're gonna do that all by yourself?"

Her teeth gritted in frustration. "Of course I don't think I can do it by myself. I will solicit help once I am in a position of power."

A derisive breath escaped him. "You're a dreamer."

"Why are you so oppositional?"

"I'm just a realist. No one can change the galaxy. It is what it is."

"People like you are the problem," she declared regally.

He leaned towards her and pointed a hostile finger in her face. "People like me aren't the problem. People like me are the result of a fucked up system."

Startled by his profanity, she blinked. Of course, she had heard it before, but no one ever spoke that way to her directly. She was surprised to catch a hint of anger in his eyes and she realized she must have offended him. "I didn't mean that the way you took it," she began slowly, her tone softer. "What I meant was that everyone thinks they can't change things. It just takes a few to believe they can."

A small, defiant streak longed to tell him of her engagement with the Rebel Alliance. The larger, logical part wouldn't dream of it. Perhaps if she were only to become a Senator, she would be unable to affect change. As a spy for the Alliance, however, she would be able to attack the Empire from the inside.

"Well, good luck, Sweetheart," he grumbled.

"Can't you just call me by my name?" she asked, exasperated.

He glowered at the flowers but said nothing. After a time, he broke the quiet that had settled. "All politicians are corrupt, anyway."

Her defiance resurfaced. "My father is not the least bit corrupt."

"I guess he's an exception then."

Leia wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but she had no desire to continue this line of conversation. She stood abruptly. "I have files to review." With a spin of her heel, she walked away, head held high. She knew he was only going to follow, but she hoped their hostile exchange was at an end.


	5. Chapter 5: Accord

I was going to title this chapter Definitely not a Date but decided Accord was more fitting. At any rate, they are in for a smoother ride...for now ;)

 _Cause_ _I am hanging on every word you say and_  
 _Even if you don't want to speak tonight_ _that's alright, alright with me_  
 _'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door_  
 _And listen to you breathing, is where I want to be, yeah_  
 _Where I want to be_

 _-Lifehouse_

 _###_

Han's first trip aboard a luxury vessel had been uneventful but exceedingly comfortable. At first sight, his eyes had gone wide. It had been hard to believe he was about to travel on a Tetan 1700 Space Yacht. Once inside, he resisted the urge to ask to fly it. But, he did succumb to a long conversation with the pilot about the ship's capabilities.

Now, sitting in on a meeting with Senator Organa, his daughter, and the leaders of two factions on Gazdin, every negative feeling he had ever had about politics was quickly being reinforced.

With nothing else to do, he watched the Princess curiously. Clearly in her element, she carried herself with a confidence and efficiency that were greatly beyond her age. Seeing her in action, he could imagine her as a Senator. What most impressed him was the way she interjected her thoughts into the discussion of the conflict. Han would have expected her to remain quiet, for the most part, and allow her father to do the talking. But, she had quite a bit to add and it was with great empathy and insight that she did so. It almost made Han care about the outcome.

 _Almost._

After breaking negotiations for the day, the Princess' father informed them that he and his wife would be dining with old friends, leaving Han and the Princess to fend for themselves. She did not argue, but she did not appear pleased.

They took a lift back to their adjoining rooms. They were quiet as Han wavered on commenting on her diplomatic skills.

"You were pretty impressive back there," he finally said grudgingly, as they stepped out of the lift.

He caught her look of surprise. "Thank you."

They walked down the corridor towards their rooms.

"Whadda you wanna do about dinner?"

They reached her door and she looked up at him. "I was planning on calling room service."

He made a dismissive gesture. "When there are so many places to go eat at? C'mon, live a little. Let's go someplace." If he had to spend another evening hanging around while she went through files, he would lose his mind.

She pursed her lips, considering. "I have work to do."

"You can do your work after. Have a little fun while you can. Tomorrow you'll be sitting through another meeting." He flashed his most charming smile.

One side of her mouth glided up in a half-smile she seemed to be trying to suppress. "All right. We'll get dinner. Then we'll come back and I'll start on my files."

He grinned, satisfied. "Great!" He waited while she placed her hand on the security panel. The door opened to her identification and she swept inside, still smiling slightly.

###

"I'm kinda surprised you don't have any servants traveling with you."

Leia grimaced. Although her parents traveled with one attendant, Leia preferred not to. "I don't really care for people doing everything for me."

Han's brow lifted. "I can respect that."

Slightly surprised by the approving words, she turned her gaze to the view surrounding them. They were seated at a table for two located under an arch of glassteel that contained many different species of ocean life. The myriad of different size and colored animals swam freely around them, creating the feeling of dining under water. It was peaceful and made her forget where they actually were.

Han followed her gaze. "You like the ocean?"

She smiled, eyes still on the swimming creatures. "I love it." A big, purple and pink glowfish swam by at a leisurely pace. She looked back at the man seated across from her. "What about you?"

"Haven't been in a long time, but I did always like it."

She was a bit surprised at the easy flow of conversation. For once, he wasn't being difficult. "Can you swim?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of course. You?"

"Yes. I took lessons."

"I just jumped in and either had to learn or drown." He gave a short, low chuckle then rested his chin in his hand, staring into the water.

"I hear the beaches of Corellia are beautiful," she said in a soft tone.

His brow rose. "Yeah. I only went a few times. But, it was really nice. Lotta people vacation at the beaches."

"Maybe someday I'll make it there," she said wistfully. It surprised her that she was actually enjoying his company. Abruptly, she remembered he was there as a bodyguard. For a little while, she had forgotten.

"You should," he encouraged.

She found herself smiling. "When was the last time you went home to Corellia?"

Something darkened in his eyes and he glanced to the fish swimming by. "Long time ago," he said, clearly shutting down.

It disappointed her. It was nice to see him at ease. She shifted to a safer topic. "Tell me about your ship," she requested with interest, head slightly inclined to one side.

His eyes flicked back to her, the light returning to them. "It's a stock light freighter. Good for smuggling." He smiled with a hint of mischief.

She smiled back, enjoying the unguarded moment. "Do you have a crew?"

"A co-pilot."

"Has he been with you a long time?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Why do you assume it's a male?"

It struck her that he might have a wife or girlfriend, which somehow hadn't occurred to her before. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I don't know." She averted her eyes. "Is your co-pilot a woman?"

He laughed in a teasing manner. "No. And he's a Wookiee."

"A Wookiee," she echoed. "How do you understand him?"

"I understand Shyriiwook."

"Really?" Leia was genuinely surprised. "I didn't think humans could understand Shyriiwook."

"Most don't. Some of us are just special." He winked.

Her stomach did an odd little dip. It made her suddenly uncomfortable and self-conscious. She shifted in her chair. "How did you learn it?"

The twinkle in his eyes dimmed and his lower lip jutted out briefly. "Just picked it up."

She forged ahead, wanting to keep him talking openly. "What do you smuggle?"

"Whatever I get paid to smuggle."

"Spice?"

His eyes grew hard. "Sometimes," he replied defensively.

She moved on quickly. "I would like to learn to fly."

"Best feeling in the world."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Is your ship on-planet?"

His expression dulled. "Nah. I'm kinda stuck here right now. That's why I took this job. I need to get back."

"How did you get stuck on Alderaan?"

"Smuggling job gone wrong."

Leia could see he did not want to discuss it and so she let it drop. "Too bad your ship isn't here. You could teach me to fly." She smiled wistfully.

Han snorted. "Not in this lifetime. I don't trust my baby with anyone."

"Clearly you trust your co-pilot."

"He's the exception."

She had a feeling he didn't trust anyone else in any way. He was so guarded. "Why do you trust him?"

"We've been through a lot together."

Stray thoughts ran through her mind and she found herself wondering if this man did have a wife or girlfriend. His eyes had turned to the water again and Leia observed him silently. He seemed even more handsome than he had before and she wondered if it was the lighting. _Or maybe it's just because he's being more agreeable,_ she thought with a wry smile. Her eyes lingered on his lips and the scar beneath. That unfamiliar spark twisted through her again.

"How did you get that scar?" she asked softly.

His eyes were on hers and his brow rose. "This?" He thumbed the mark on his chin.

"Yes."

"Long time ago. I don't even remember," he mumbled, eyes on the table top.

And just like that, he shut down again. Leia felt a twinge of disappointment. His past seemed to be his least favorite topic of conversation.

The server arrived with a tray and placed Leia's shati fish in front of her. He served Han his talon steak and quickly disappeared. She glanced at their surroundings.

"I feel a bit guilty," she confessed.

Han paused with a piece of steak halfway to his mouth. "Why?"

She grinned and nudged her head in the direction of the tank. "I feel like I'm eating one of their friends."

Brow furrowed, he looked at the tank. Then, he looked back at her and laughed out loud.

Leia decided she liked his laugh.

###

After several hours of perusing files, a knock at the door brought with it relief as well as the tiniest burst of excitement. Her eyes quickly went to the door that separated her suite from Han's adjoining one.

"Come in."

The door slid aside and Han was framed in the doorway, a crooked smile in place. He stepped inside and moved to the table that stood in front of the sofa. Leia spun her chair to follow.

"Hey, check this out," he said enthusiastically.

Leia couldn't help the small smile his presence evoked. She would never have expected it, but she had enjoyed his company this evening and was pleased he had sought her out again. She watched as he pressed a few buttons and the table top lit and glowed.

He grinned up at her. "It's a game table."

His enthusiasm was infectious. She stood and joined him at the table.

He bent down, pressed another button, and scrolled through the menu, before smiling up at her. "Wanna play Galactic Domination?"

She shook her head with a smile. "I haven't played that since I was a little girl."

"So, when was that? Last year?" He tossed her a wink.

She glared at him, genuinely irritated. She hated being treated like a child and, somehow, it bothered her even more coming from this man.

Han sat on the floor on one side of the table and motioned for her to sit on the other side. "C'mon. Let's play."

Leia glanced back at her abandoned datapad. She was torn between duty and pleasure. Pleasure won out.

"Okay, just for a little while." She sat across from him, legs folded in front of her.

"This game can take hours, Princess."

"This one won't. I'm going to pound you to space dust," she said sweetly.

"I wouldn't count on it, Sweetheart," he declared smugly.

The quasi-endearment that had, at first, irritated her to no end, had somehow grown on her. It was certainly better than the ways in which he mocked her title.

Han manipulated the data on the screen and a holo of the galaxy was floating in the air between them. With the touch of a few buttons, the randomizer assigned each of them several systems to rule.

"Hey, I got Alderaan," he stated with a cocky half-grin. "Guess that makes me the new Viceroy. And it makes you my daughter."

Her hackles rose at his last comment. "I am _not_ young enough to be your daughter."

His chin rose. "How do you know?"

"How old are you?"

"Take a guess."

Leia appraised him for a moment. "Twenty-five."

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Nice try."

"Older or younger?"

"Not tellin'. You had your one guess."

"That's not fair!"

"There's no rule book for guesses, Princess, sorry."

Why was this man so secretive? It was beginning to make her crazy. He revealed almost nothing about himself. Meanwhile, her own life was a datafile plainly opened before him.

They took turns, amassing systems between them, which revealed that he was just as competitive as she was. It only made her more driven to win the game.

She was examining the galaxy that separated them, trying to decide on her next move, when she caught him staring at her. Through the soft lights of the game, his eyes were serious and greener than ever before. Something in the intensity of his stare caused a sudden flutter in her stomach, something she had never before felt. Their eyes held for a brief, intense moment, and then his gaze dropped to the brightness of the table between them and the spell was broken. Leia was left wondering if she had imagined it.

Forcing her attention back to the game, she made her next move a bit more hastily than she normally would have.

"Gotcha!" Han crowed. He manipulated the images before him and Leia realized with a groan that she had lost Coruscant to him.

With renewed zeal, Leia tightened her focus on the game. When it finally ended, she managed to just barely beat him.

"I won!" she declared with a bright grin.

He leaned back, shaking his head but smiling. "You got lucky."

"I won. You lost. Deal with it." She held her head high. "But, you played a good game," she conceded. It hit her suddenly that she had not had this much fun in far too long.

"Okay, Emperor Organa."

She almost shuddered. "Don't call me that. I would never want to be like the Emperor."

"Can't say I blame ya. Power corrupts."

"Not always."

Han rolled his eyes.

Leia ignored his reaction. "But, in this case, yes. Although, he was corrupt before he gained power."

"Have you met him?"

"No. But, I've heard enough about him from my father."

Han reached forward and turned off the game table. The lights blinked out and they looked at each other, unobstructed.

"If it wasn't Palpatine it would be someone else," Han said.

"Anyone else would be better than Palpatine."

He leaned back, arms straight, hands on the floor behind him. He eyed her curiously. "So, what're you gonna change when you're a Senator?"

Her spine stiffened. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not this time," he said with a smirk. "Seriously, what are you gonna change?"

She relaxed slightly. "For one, I plan to get slavery abolished."

His lips pursed. "Well, good luck with that one, Your Worship."

Leia felt the muscles of her face tighten. "Can you just call me by my name, Flyboy?"

His mouth dropped open even as he began smiling. "Flyboy?" He laughed out loud. "I think I like that, Princess."

She glared at him, irritated that he found the name appealing. "What's wrong with doing away with slavery?" she gritted out.

"Nothing. It's a very noble mission. It'll just never happen."

"And why do you say that?"

"Cause the galaxy's too big. Even before the Empire, during the Republic, slavery was outlawed, but it still went on in the Outer Rim."

Leia wondered if this was true.

He turned suddenly serious. "Look, your intentions are great. They're just not realistic."

"We will see about that," she said, chin raised defiantly.

He grinned. "I like your spirit, though."

The compliment threw her for a moment and she was uncertain how to respond.

He spoke again before she could summon words. "Guess I'll see you on the holonet, Senator." He winked at her and it sent a warm rush through her insides. "By then, you'll forget you ever knew me."

She pointed one eyebrow at him. "Somehow, I get the feeling you're not that easy to forget."

The smug smile that so often surfaced spread across his features. "More than a few woman have found me unforgettable."

His comment caused her to wonder again about whether or not he was married. She wasn't sure he would give her a straight answer.

"Are you married?" she asked a bit too quickly.

He snorted with laughter. "No. Not married."

Well, that had been surprisingly easy. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The look of amusement on his face was almost comical. "One girlfriend? No."

Leia frowned. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or disturbed. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

"Depends on your definition of girlfriend."

She decided she did not care for his answer. Then she wondered why it mattered to her.

"I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend," Han said knowingly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, suddenly offended.

His expression became questioning. "Or do you have an arranged marriage waiting for you? Doesn't royalty do that?"

Vexed, she sighed loudly. "Yes, some royal families have arranged marriages," she explained with exaggerated patience. "But, that is not our practice. So, no, I do not have a marriage arranged for me." His previous comment remained in her mind, simmering. "And why are you so sure that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"When the hell would you have the time?" he asked simply, frowning comically.

A slight smile pulled at her mouth. She was relieved to know that his accurate guess was not caused by some perceived flaw in her.

He glanced at the chrono on the wall. "Damn, it's late. What time do we have to be up?"

She was shocked to realize the time. "In four hours," she groaned.

He jumped up from the floor and she followed more delicately.

"G'night, Princess," he said in a low voice. His fingers chucked her under the chin in an affectionate gesture.

Her heart beat a bit faster at his touch and, with some trepidation, she realized she liked him being near her, liked him touching her. It took a moment for her to gather her breath in answer.

"Good night."

He winked one last time and she watched the door slide shut behind him.

What was going on inside her? She had never been genuinely interested in any of the boys who pursued her. Not even the few Princes that she was forced to meet, their parents pushing for a union between families.

But this man…and he was a man, not a boy. He had captured her interest and she was quickly becoming riveted.

Where could this possibly go? He was a smuggler, seemingly with no roots or ties. And he obviously looked at her as a child. He had made that clear.

Perhaps these confusing feelings would wither away. It had to be infatuation, nothing more. Leia was too practical and single-minded for anything else.

She prepared for bed, their conversation running tirelessly through her mind while her heart raced.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

Because sometimes the beginning can come in the middle ;)

So much controversy over the age gap in this story, so I would like to address it. I totally understand the skepticism and I appreciate those who defended the premise. I especially enjoyed the guest reviewer's comment that reminded us that Leia was still a teen (19) in A New Hope lol. I believe that I handled the age gap in this story in a delicate yet realistic way. Please keep in mind that Han's actions in this story reflect his feelings of affection, care, and respect for Leia. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her in any way and that is what ultimately drives him. At any rate, I appreciate and enjoy any and all comments about this subject and I find the differing points of view very interesting, so please keep them coming :)

###

Han stared at the reflector, grumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Princess Leia asked from the nearby chair.

"Nothin'," he muttered more loudly. He was trying on the third of many suits the tailor droid had brought to his room. There was a formal dinner tonight for the Organa family and Han needed to be 'presentable.' No one was to know he was a bodyguard to the young Princess.

The Princess stood, came closer, and appraised his appearance. Han sighed.

The gray, fitted jacket crossed from neck to waist with four buttons across the diagonal slit. The tight-fitting sleeves ended just above his wrist, showing a hint of white sleeve beneath. Black nerf-hide leather covered the curved collar and patched the top of each shoulder. The matching black pants were tighter than he normally preferred. He had already chosen black boots that were a bit fancier than he would have liked.

"Very dashing," the Princess declared with a smile.

Han scowled at his image in the reflector and tugged at the sleeves. "It's too tight."

"That's the current style."

"I don't care about style."

"Clearly," she said with the arch of a brow.

His sardonic look landed and held and she just smiled.

"I'm sorry, but your lovely vest and white shirt ensemble won't do for tonight."

"What's wrong with my vest?" he asked gruffly.

Leia bit the inside of her cheek and stifled a laugh. "Nothing at all," she replied lightly. "Would you like to try on another suit?" she offered.

They had already spent far too much time on these clothes. "No. I'll just wear this one," he groused.

She stepped closer, adjusted his collar then placed her hands against his chest and gazed up at him.

Han looked down at her suspiciously. "What?"

She shook her head quickly, dropped her hands and stepped back. "Nothing." Her eyes fell to the floor before returning to his. "The suit looks good on you."

He rolled his eyes.

The Princess turned to the tailor droid. "We'll take this one. You may take the others back."

"Very well, Your Highness," the droid's mechanical voice replied. He clunked forward with a whir of his servos and collected the remaining suits then carried them out of the suite.

Han began to unbutton his jacket.

"Don't wrinkle that," Princess Leia warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered irritably, removing it and draping it over a chair.

"I'm going to dress for dinner. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

He grunted in acknowledgement as she left for her adjoining suite. In the main room, he dropped into a chair and turned on the holoviewer, setting it to a smashball game.

Formal clothes rankled him. But, he had to admit, he was surprised that he actually liked the princess. He admired her intelligence and enjoyed her wit. She wasn't nearly as stuck-up and spoiled as he initially thought. What he had mistaken as being spoiled was actually her very strong and determined will.

Her optimism was refreshing, albeit misguided. However, he would never tell her that. He had never been so naïve, having learned at a very early age the harsh truths of reality. It was interesting that, although she led a sheltered life, she was well aware of the suffering of the less fortunate. Her desire to right those wrongs was admirable, all things considered. She cared so much for justice. But, he was certain that, after a few years as a Senator, she would quickly become jaded.

He immersed himself in the game for a time, until the door slid open and drew his eyes to where Princess Leia stood.

The sight of her was like a thump to his senses. She looked angelic in a white, strapless gown that was trimmed at the neckline, waist, and bottom with blue. An intricate pattern that resembled a tiara stippled the skirt and wove around the bottom. Her hair was braided and coiled on top of her head, leaving one long braid to drape down her back. She looked older and impossibly beautiful.

"Look at you," he said, smiling. "You clean up real good, Princess."

An odd look that Han could not identify crossed her features for a moment, then was gone. "You don't look so bad yourself, Flyboy."

"Guess I gotta put that jacket on again, huh?" His mouth twisted to a pout.

She only raised her eyebrows at him. He stood, grabbed the jacket from the chair, and shrugged it on, wincing with discomfort before closing the buttons. Feeling as if it were the appropriate thing to do, he held an arm out to her. A radiant smile beamed up at him as she took his arm and they headed to dinner.

###

"Dance with me."

"What?" Han asked sharply, lowering his glass to the table.

Princess Leia placed a hand on his arm. "Come on. Dance with me." She was smiling at him invitingly.

"I don't dance." Han folded his hands on the table before him.

Her enthusiasm remained. "That's okay. I'll lead."

He turned sharpened eyes on her. "I didn't say I can't dance. I said I don't."

She tilted her head and her smile only broadened. "Oh, so then you'll lead." She grabbed his hand in both of hers, stood, and leaned back to pull him from his chair.

For a moment, he lowered his head, eyeing her irritably. Then, her brow raised to a pleading expression and, with a sigh, he stood and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

Amidst the other couples twirling about, he rolled his eyes as he raised one hand to hold hers and placed the other at her back. In one quick motion he led her into a series of structured steps. He met her smile with a glower.

"You do know how to dance," she declared.

He offered a sneering smile in return. When he glanced around, he saw the Viceroy watching them as he danced with his wife. His expression was indecipherable.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"Here and there."

Her pleased expression faded. "Why don't you ever answer my questions?"

"I just did."

"You know what I mean."

He spun her in a more complex move but when she returned to his arms, she remained undistracted.

"Whenever I ask you a question about yourself, you give me a vague answer." Her mouth turned down into a slight pout.

Secretly, he thought she looked quite cute bearing such a churlish expression. Aloud, he said, "No, I don't."

A scowl took over. "Yes, you do."

He shrugged and the song ended, fading into a much slower melody. Before Han could move to leave the dance floor, she came forward into his arms and he found himself swaying gently to the soft music, her arms on his shoulders. He surrendered and lowered his hands to her waist.

This was not exactly what he expected when he had taken on this job. There seemed to be very little guarding of the body and a great deal of hanging around and doing nothing.

Her head rested against his chest and her arms went around him to rest on his back. e HShe was nestled just beneath his chin and he was uncertain what to do with his hands so he moved them to her upper back. A wave of affection rolled through him and his face lowered reflexively. He inhaled the scent of her hair, fresh, flowery, and nebulous. The fragrance sent an airy warmth through him, causing him to frown.

Confusion brimmed from his core and he pulled away from her, took her hand then led her back to their table. Once seated, he drained his glass of wine, eyes scanning the crowd.

He didn't look at her for a time and when he finally did, her lips were pinched and she was staring at the table top. Han placed an arm across the back of his chair and stared into the dancing crowd without seeing them.

He liked this girl. There was no denying it. He was beginning to feel a stirring of feelings; he was beginning to care about her. He, who prided himself on adamantly _not_ caring.

Other than Chewie, he hadn't genuinely cared about anyone in a long time. He never let anyone get close enough. Even with Chewie, he had fought hard against any feelings of brotherhood for a long time. But, when the Wookiee had proven, time and again, that he was in for the long haul, that Han actually _mattered_ to him, Han had slowly, grudgingly softened.

Now, he had only known this girl just over a week, and he felt something inside him begin to weaken, as if his shields were being barraged by gentle laser fire, on the verge of collapse. He didn't like it. His instinct was to battle against it, which was what had urged him to disengage and return to the table.

But, the sight of her sudden, cheerless expression tugged at him. He wondered what she might be thinking but couldn't imagine. He wanted to see her smile again, wanted the listlessness in her eyes replaced with her usual spark.

A dome-headed Bith danced alone, clearly drunk and almost stumbling over his own feet. It was a prefect distraction. He leaned closer to the Princess.

"Look at that guy." He gestured with his chin and she followed his gaze. "He might wanna ease up on the drinks."

A glance down showed a small smile at her lips and the tautness of the moment lessened.

"Maybe you should go dance with him," Han added. "He looks lonely."

Her glance was mockingly withering. "I don't think so. But, you and he would make a lovely couple."

"He's not really my type," he countered. "Maybe if he grew a little hair." He grinned and was pleased when she smirked back at him.

Her expression shifted to curious. "What is your type?"

"My type?"

"Yes, your type."

His lower lip spurred forward as he thought about it. "I don't really have a type."

"No preference for blonds? Or brunettes?" She seemed eager for his response.

He shrugged. "Depends on the woman. I've been with lots of different types."

She gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh, yes. All those girlfriends."

Her voice sounded thick and Han wasn't certain what to make of it. He shrugged again. His eyes again fell on the Organas as they smiled at each other with obvious affection.

"Was your parents' marriage arranged?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"They seem to like each other."

One side of her mouth quirked up in a wry expression. "I should hope so."

"What, you think marriage is always like that?"

"I thought you weren't married."

He snorted. "I don't have to be married to know that."

Her eyes veered to watch her parents dance. "I suppose you're right. I guess they are lucky. As am I."

Something in her gaze was wistful. He wavered on his next words then forged ahead. "Yeah, you are. Not everyone grows up in a happy family."

Her eyes turned back to him and her expression was intensely curious. "I take it you didn't," she said softly.

Han felt the passionless mask fall automatically across his features. "Not so much," he grunted, staring out at nothing. He could feel her eyes still on him.

"Is that why you don't like to talk about your past?" She was leaning close to him, her voice a low susurration.

Unbidden, his eyes were drawn to hers and the intensity there captured him, clasping him in that dark, piercing embrace. For the briefest of moments, there was an unfathomable urge to confide in her. It was irrational and unlikely, yet there it was. He swallowed the feeling, burying it deep down where he could not confront it.

He was rescued from the moment when a young man approached the table.

"Princess Leia, it's been so long." He was a boy more than a young man, tall, with gangly limbs and ears too wide for his face. Clean cut and dressed in a very formal manner, he stood stiffly before Leia, smiling with teeth that were too big for his mouth.

Turning her back to Han, she stood quickly. "Enlil!"

Enlil's smile grew broader.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My father has a meeting at the Embassy tomorrow. I see you are here with your family."

"Yes. My father is here to manage the conflict between the Eastern and Western continents."

"Would you care to dance, Princess?"

"Let's not stand on formalities, you know me as Leia. And yes, I would love to dance with you." Spinning to face Han, she motioned towards him. "Han, this is Enlil Asprea, Prince of Posnia. Enlil, Han Solo."

Feeling self-conscious and out of place, Han rose to tower over the young man. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," the Prince replied stiffly. He extended a hand to Leia and led her to the dance floor.

Watching her drift away with a member of her peer group, Han was reminded of just how young she was. In light of her maturity, it was easy to forget.

On the dance floor, it was obvious that the boy was smitten. Han tried to gauge the Princess' interest, but she was difficult to read. She was very friendly and clearly happy to see him. If there was more than that, Han could not tell.

After dancing to two songs, they returned to the table and made small talk about their families. Bored, Han turned inward, wondering how Chewbacca was doing without him, how angry Chatta the Hutt must be at his disappearance, if his three companions had returned to Tatooine.

The Prince excused himself and Leia rejoined Han at the table, still smiling.

"Old friend?"

"Yes. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"A prince, huh? Maybe your future husband?" He grinned crookedly yet found himself curious for her reaction.

Her head, an eyebrow, and half her mouth tilted towards him wryly. "Hardly. Enlil is just a friend."

"But, you do have to marry a prince, right?"

She sat up straight, her posture haughty. " _If_ I marry, I will marry whomever I want to marry."

"You're gonna be queen someday, right? Doesn't a queen need a king?"

She stared at him strangely for a moment. "A queen doesn't _need_ a king. A queen could rule alone."

"So, you don't want to get married?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, you do?"

She shook her head briskly. "I don't know." Her voice held a hint of irritation. "I have a lot to accomplish, I can't think about that now. There are far too many more important things to focus on."

Han shrugged, wondering why exactly he had even brought the topic up.

She turned the tables on him. "What about you? Are you going to get married?"

He barked a short laugh. "No."

"You're so certain?"

"Yes. Absolutely certain."

"Why?"

He eyed her as if she had just asked him to jump out an airlock. "Why would I want to?"

She blinked at him. "To have a family."

Something sharp and dark burrowed into his chest. He needed out of this conversation. He rolled his eyes then cast them about the room.

They sat without speaking for a time, a taut silence stretched between them.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Shoot Me

It's update day!

Thank you to everyone for sharing your differing points of view. I can honestly see both sides and by the end of this story you should have an idea of my feelings on the subject. But, for now, I will keep my thoughts to myself so that the ending might be a surprise ;)

To the guest reviewer who told me not to be intimidated: No worries, I am not intimidated. I find the discussion interesting and this story was written and completed some time ago, so the outcome is already done and will not be changed by anyone's opinion.

###

Leia looked up from her datapad at Han sitting across from her. It was difficult to concentrate in his presence.

"Would you teach me to shoot?"

His eyes moved quickly to hers, his brow shooting up to his hairline. "You mean a blaster?"

"What else would I shoot?"

One side of his mouth shot up. "Well, if I had my ship, I could teach you to shoot the laser canon."

"What's the name of your ship?"

"The Millennium Falcon."

"I would love to see it."

"Doubt that'll ever happen," he snorted.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"It's on Tatooine."

She tipped her head to one side, questioning. "How did you end up here?"

He seemed to mull over whether or not to answer. "I was doing a run for a Hutt."

She interrupted before he could continue. "Meaning, you were smuggling?"

"Yeah," he answered as if it were self-explanatory. "We got boarded in Alderaan's airspace, so we got away in an escape pod. But, we lost the shipment."

"Who is we?"

"Me and three other guys who had been hired."

"What happened to them?"

"Don't know, don't care."

It seemed a rather mercenary attitude. "You just abandoned them?"

Defensiveness marred his handsome features to a scowl. "They're not my friends. I need to get off this planet and back to my ship."

She sat back, a bit put-off by his attitude, so she let it go. "So, you're trying to get back to Tatooine?"

"Among other things."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I gotta pay for the shipment. Well, part of it."

"You have to pay the Hutt?"

"Yeah."

She frowned. "That hardly seems fair."

Han laughed without humor. "Hutts don't care about fair."

"So, you need this job to earn money to pay back the Hutt?"

"You catch on quick." His tone bordered on a sneer.

Leia took a moment to process this information. "What would happen if you couldn't pay him back?"

His expression was pointed. "You don't wanna know."

A wisp of anxiety trickled through her. She returned to a safer topic. "So, will you teach me to shoot?"

His guard lowered slightly but not completely. "Sure."

"Now?"

"Right now?"

She smiled. "Do you have anything better to do?"

"Can't say I do," he drawled. "So, whadda you wanna shoot?"

She thought for a minute before an idea caught. "I'll be right back." She stood.

He was on his feet before she could move. "You know I've gotta go with you."

It was sometimes difficult to remember that Han was there because of perceived danger. Leia so enjoyed being with him that the threat was the last thing on her mind. She turned and he trailed her inside.

In the kitchen, they were greeted by Klarina.

"Good morning, Princess. Han."

"Good morning, Klarina. How are you today?" A glance at Han showed him smiling congenially.

"Very well. How are you?"

"I'm good." Leia opened a nearby cabinet to a row of tall glasses. "I'm going to use some of these glasses."

"Okay, Your Highness."

Leia took eight glasses in total, gesturing for Han to carry some. She loaded him with four, then took four herself. They returned to the balcony and placed the glasses on the table. Leia looked around.

"Where should we do this?"

"You're gonna destroy all these glasses?" Han asked, perplexed.

She smiled slightly. "We probably have a hundred glasses. Now, we will have ninety-two. I think that's enough."

Han shrugged. "All right."

"We can't do this here…" she trailed off, thinking.

"Why not?"

"Father might not like it. He's been delaying my shooting lessons."

Han smiled, although why, Leia wasn't sure. Inspiration hit and she picked up her four glasses. "I know. Come." She gestured with her head and he took the remaining glasses.

Down the stairs and across the path, Han followed her into the sprawling gardens until they came to a rock at a bend in the path. The rock was as tall as him.

"What about here? We can place the glasses on the rock." She turned to look at him, craning her neck as he stood so close. He was so handsome. Something in her chest squeezed tightly; it often hurt just to look at him. What were these feelings? Was this love? These unfamiliar emotions confused her. At times, she wanted to tell him how she felt. But then, she remembered that he thought of her as a child and defensiveness welled deep inside.

"Here's good," he replied, unaware of the turmoil that roiled inside her.

He placed his glasses on the fairly flat top of the rock, then took hers and added them to the row. He bent down and removed the blaster from his boot, turned to her, and appraised her for a moment.

"How many times have you held a blaster before?"

"Once."

"Once?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes." She bristled slightly.

He let out a short breath. "Okay. So, we're takin' it from the top." He held up the blaster, careful to aim it away from both of them. "First thing: if you're not planning on using it, always keep the safety on."

"I know that."

"Okay." He sounded uncharacteristically patient. "This is a holdout blaster, so it's smaller than most. My regular one is much bigger." He indicated a small button. "This is the safety." He flicked the button to one side and she heard a click. "Now, the safety's off."

Leia watched him, enjoying the efficient way he was explaining it to her. She also reveled in the opportunity to look at him without feeling self-conscious.

He held the blaster out to her but did not release it. "Most important thing of all: do not ever, ever aim it at anyone, including yourself, unless you intend to shoot them."

Leia's palm was up to receive the blaster. "No kidding, Flyboy." She lowered her lashes and her lips curved to a small smile.

His hands fell to his sides. "You want the lesson or not?"

Leia raised her head and forced a serious expression. "Yes. Please, continue."

He handed her the blaster and moved to stand next to her. "So, now you're going to aim. Are you right-handed?"

"Yes." She examined the blaster in her hand, enjoying the way it made her feel confident and able to protect herself.

"Okay, aim at a glass. But, don't shoot yet!"

She held the blaster up towards the middle glass, itching to pull the trigger.

"Now, close your left eye and line your right eye up with the sight on top. See it?"

"Yes." She followed his instructions.

"Okay, when you can see that the sight is lined up with the glass, pull the trigger."

Leia concentrated on the glass and the sight…pulled the trigger…and missed, the bolt flying off into oblivion. She released a frustrated groan.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," Han said from beside her. "It takes practice. Here, lemme show you."

He came behind her, placed his hands on her arms and nudged her to raise the blaster towards the glasses. And suddenly, his body was warm against her back and his arms were surrounding her, his cheek lowered beside hers. A warm rush flew through her and the blaster, the glasses, everything else was forgotten. Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes for just an instance.

"Here's what you gotta do." His voice thundered beside her ear, his steamy breath tickling. Her pulse quickened and her breath grew fast and hot. She took a long, deep breath. "You okay?" he asked suddenly.

Her voice sounded thick to her own ears. "Yes."

"Okay. So, here we go. Close that left eye again."

She felt him take control of the blaster and Leia was glad, since she was having trouble both seeing and thinking.

"Is the sight lined up with the glass?"

"Yes," she breathed, hoping she was right.

"Okay. Stay still, don't move. Slowly, squeeze the trigger."

Stay still? Were her hands shaking? Forcing her concentration on the glass, she adjusted the sight by a hair, steadied her stance then squeezed the trigger.

The bolt hit the mark and the glass exploded to fragments.

Han's arms fell away from her. "You did it!" One arm returned to squeeze her into a half-hug. He let go before she could register it.

She offered him a distracted smile, a swirl of emotions churning through her, the blaster barely registering as a factor. A whisper-moth seemed to have taken up residence in her belly, its wings tickling and titillating, making her crave the heat of his breath and arms again.

Han was smiling, oblivious to her inner turmoil. "Let's do the next one."

Unable to think, she shook her head, gaze on the dirt beneath her feet. "No, I don't want to."

Puzzled, his head tilted, his eyes squinted. "Why not?"

"I have a headache," she lied.

He nodded. "Okay."

"I think I need to lie down." Leia handed the blaster to him and headed back down the path. Her thoughts were paralyzed. She had never before been driven to such distraction. She could hear him following her and almost felt as if she could sense his confusion.


	8. Chapter 8: Grief from the Sidelines

I am happy that readers of all opinions are enjoying this story :) as peacefullyjos said, it is just a story, with fictional characters, and there isn't really any reason to argue about what is right or wrong about the age difference. Plus, it's nearly impossible to change someone's mind on the internet lol.

Also, to reiterate, I wrote this story last year. It is complete and I will not edit or change anything. So, no one is bullying me into anything. I wrote what I felt would happen in these circumstances.

That's my 2 cents ;)

###

Bail Organa's face was etched with concern over the holocomm. The news about Lavistia had hit them all hard. Leia was almost trembling with outrage.

From his place on Coruscant, her father had informed her that a village on Lavistia had been attacked by the Empire after rumors of harboring ties with the Rebellion. Many were dead, others injured, in need of medical treatment and supplies.

"Leia," he said over the comm. "I want you to be the liaison for Alderaan to address the needs of those of Lavistia. You will represent our empathy and aid."

Her jaw was hard, eyes burning. "Of course, Father."

With important votes being put to the Senate, Bail was unable to leave Coruscant.

His expression grew more intense. "Let them know that Alderaan stands with them. But, be careful."

"I understand, Father." Subconsciously, her head rose regally. She knew he referred to possible Imperial occupancy. Publicly, she could not oppose the Empire. To do so would risk her ties to the Rebellion.

Bail's eyes grew soft. "I love you, Leia."

"I love you, too." She was unable to banish the anguish from her voice. Reaching forward, she deactivated the comm system.

Han's voice sounded from behind her. She had forgotten he was even there.

"Guess we're going to Lavistia," he observed, his voice surprisingly somber.

Leia turned to him. "Yes. I need to arrange the supplies and a transport." She sat down at the desk and entered data into the computer terminal. Then, she contacted the pilot of Alderaan's most inconspicuous transport, the doctors, and the crew to manage the supplies. She had become very good at quickly organizing such missions.

When she was finished, she stood. "We will be leaving first thing in the morning. I must go speak with my mother."

Finding her mother in her bedchambers, Leia asked Han to wait outside the door. Mother and daughter sat together on the love seat at the foot of the large bed. Bail had already informed Breha of Leia's mission.

"I know you will do a wonderful job representing Alderaan," Breha said meaningfully. "And that you will see that the Lavistians receive the aid that they need."

Leia smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Mother." Her thoughts strayed to the feelings that had been haunting her of late. She hesitated. "Can I ask you an unrelated question?"

"Of course."

Reluctantly, Leia pressed forward. "How did you know that you were in love with Father?" Her eyes fell to the hands clasped in her lap. Breha was quiet, forcing Leia to meet her eyes before she spoke.

"When I met your father, I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. So tall and confident. I was young at the time, he was older." She smiled in memory. "It was all a very formal courtship, these were different times. Then, one evening, your father was talking about the differences he wanted to make as a Senator." Her head inclined to one side and she smiled at Leia. "Now that I think about it, he sounded just like you. Although, he was much more soft-spoken." Her eyebrows rose knowingly.

Leia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He was talking about change. And I suddenly realized that I loved him. I loved his strength and his character, I loved his determination. I loved everything about him." Her gaze drew inward with a small smile.

Her mother had described her father perfectly. He was an admirable man and they both adored him. But, Leia was no less confused about her own feelings.

Breha returned to the moment. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked softly. Her eyes held an unspoken question and Leia suspected her mother might already know what was on her mind.

She dropped her gaze, feeling suddenly exposed and embarrassed. "I was just thinking about things," she said dismissively.

"What things?" her mother asked patiently.

Leia faltered. She reverted to feeling like a foolish young girl with a hopeless crush. "Nothing important." She smiled reassuringly.

Breha sat back, her gaze on her daughter intent. "I worry for you, Leia."

She blinked, utterly startled. "Why?"

Her mother leaned closer, tone low. "I know with absolute certainty that one day you will make a fine senator, and later, an admirable queen."

Leia flushed with pleasure and pride.

Breha's voice grew softer. "But, don't underestimate the importance of personal happiness. Some might consider it a weakness, but it will only make you stronger. Having someone at your side to share to burden of leadership will only make you stronger. I don't think I could manage without your father to help me make sense of things."

This little speech surprised Leia. "Mother, I've never derided the institution of marriage."

"No." She smiled at her daughter. "But, you have always been single-minded. You're so focused on becoming a senator, defeating the Empire, working with the Rebellion…you leave no time for a personal life. You're so young, Leia."

 _Young._ Was that the only discernable feature about her? If that was her mother's point, she could turn it in her favor.

"Yes, Mother. I am young and I have plenty of time ahead to focus on more personal matters." She almost wished she could confide her confusing feelings for Han. But, the situation seemed hopeless and made her feel a bit foolish.

With a sigh, Breha reached over and tucked a strand of Leia's hair behind her ear. "I just don't want you to deny yourself of that happiness. Nothing has ever been as important to me as your father and you are."

Leia smiled at the sentiment. "I will keep your words in mind," she said in a soft, accepting voice.

The older woman smiled back and embraced her daughter.

###

The acrid smell of smoke and burnt wood still permeated the air, although the fires had long been extinguished. Across the destruction, moans and cries of those in pain drifted and mingled.

Han had been watching for hours as Princess Leia made her way through the crowds of the sick and destitute. The suffering was getting to him, causing him to feel things that he normally chose to avoid. In this instance, he could not escape them.

His eyes remained on Leia while she sympathized with each individual's tale of the attack: loss of a loved one, a limb, their home, their belongings. She provided empathy and reassurance as the doctors made rounds, tending to the wounded.

Her concern and sorrow were genuine, he knew her well enough to be aware of that. It made him feel somewhat humbled in her presence. She had so much, was so privileged, had no need to give so much of herself to others. She did it simply because it was the right thing to do.

Suddenly, he could imagine her making all her dreams a reality, righting all the wrongs of the galaxy. The logical part of him knew it wasn't possible. But, the part that had grown to care for her, that admired her strength and determination, wanted to see it happen.

Was he growing soft? Normally, he didn't allow anyone to affect him to such a degree. But, the Princess was quite exceptional.

His eyes dappled across the expanse of empty land, left with just a few small dwellings that hadn't been shattered or burned to the ground. Leia had already sent out a request for emergency shelter.

When his eyes returned to the Princess, she was sitting by a small medical cot, holding the hand of a young boy. He had burns on his legs and bruises on his face, chest, and arms. He was speaking in a quiet voice that Han could not hear. When he looked back at Leia, he could see she was holding back tears. The entire scene caused a tightness in his throat that he did not welcome. He wanted to walk away more than anything, but his duty was to guard the Princess, and so he remained. His eyes lowered to the ground.

After speaking to the boy, Leia came to stand beside Han where he leaned against a crumbling wall. Her expression was wounded.

"Are you okay?" Han asked quietly.

She swallowed hard and nodded without looking at him.

Something constricted in his chest and he could no longer watch her suffer. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, circling his other arm around her. Her head rested against his chest and she drew her arms close to her body as she leaned into the comfort he offered.

She felt small in his arms and the urge to protect her abruptly came from inside rather than external factors, such as duty and money. It brought with it an ache he had never felt before. He didn't like it, but he couldn't stop it.

It felt like a long time before she stood and removed herself from his embrace. She looked up at him and their gazes gripped tightly. The rawness of her emotion sparked something inside him and he felt equally exposed, as if his eyes gave away everything he felt. Unsettled, he looked away.

Her voice was strained. "That boy lost everything. His parents, his home." Tears glazed her eyes. "I have to find a new home for him. I can't allow him to be lost and alone."

Han didn't know what to say.

She sighed deeply and seemed to shake herself from her thoughts. "I have to send a message to request more supplies."

Han nodded, eyes on the ground. His peripheral vision caught sight of her walking away. He watched her cross to the transport, stopping to speak to a doctor along the way. She pointed in the direction of where the injured lay, awaiting treatment. Then, she disappeared into the transport.

Han's eyes remained on the entrance after she was out of sight. Why did this woman— no, he amended, this _girl_ —inspire such strong emotions in him? Why did the sight of her upset make him want to hold her and make everything right for her?

It was crazy. He hadn't even known her very long. Yet, she seemed to be burrowing into his heart…a place he kept relentlessly guarded. And the longer he was around her, the more he was growing to care.

His eyes glanced all around, as if he could find the answers there. The young boy who had spoken to Leia caught his eye. He looked about five years-old, with an unkempt mop of black curls and big blue eyes filled with the all the sorrows of the galaxy. Han found himself walking over to the kid.

He fixed his expression into one of good cheer and the boy gazed up at him, eyes huge and anxious. Han could almost recall being a young boy, frightened and alone. Normally, he avoided those memories, but the boy was causing them to border on the edge of his consciousness.

"Hey, Big Guy," Han said, crouching down beside him. When the boy only stared, he went on. "I hear you're the bravest kid on Lavistia."

His eyes grew wider. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," he answered as if it were obvious. "Everybody's talking about how brave you are."

The boy's mouth opened in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Han moved closer and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You know that lady in the white dress who was talking to you?"

"Yeah. She's real nice." The innocence in his voice was heart-wrenching.

"Did you know she's a Princess?"

He sat up slightly. "For real? A princess?"

Han grinned. "Yeah, she is. She told me you're the bravest boy she's ever seen." The awe-struck look on his face warmed Han. "What's your name, Kid?"

"Lior."

Han held out a hand. "I'm Han."

Lior stuck out a hand to shake.

###

Having sent out the supply requests, and unable to reach her father, Leia returned outside to the devastation. She began to trek across the ruins but stopped in her tracks.

Han was crouched down beside the young boy, Lior, an open, affable expression playing across his features. He was telling the boy something, hands animating between them, and the boy gazed up at him adoringly, attention rapt.

Leia had spoken to the boy at length and his affect had remained quiet and melancholy. Now, a sudden radiant smile transformed his features and, for a few moments, he didn't look broken and lost.

An overwhelming warmth radiated inside her, flushing her cheeks and neck. It began in her chest and surged into every fiber of her being and in that moment, it was just as her mother described. She knew she was in love with Han. The feelings were undeniable, they melted her, becoming a bright beacon to her soul. All was forgotten as she watched this tough, cynical smuggler drop that façade to comfort a small boy. The age difference, the disparity of their backgrounds, the responsibilities to her people and the galaxy…for just a moment, it all fell away.

When it came back to her, it seemed to crash to the ground around her. What could she have with him? Could he possibly see her as more than a young girl? Surely, her maturity counted for more than her chronological age. Her father had always described her as an old soul, but could Han see that in her?

Then again, he was determined to leave Alderaan. And then what? She would probably never see him again.

Sorrow washed over her. In such a short time, he had become important to her. She hadn't given much thought to his leaving, but now it echoed in her mind, threatening her with loss.

Perhaps she could get him to stay. He seemed to care about her, Leia could see it in his eyes. Could there be more to his feelings than that? She had to know.

As if sensing her watching, his head turned and his eyes found her immediately. A sheepishness crept into his expression and he turned back to the boy, spoke briefly, then shook his hand before standing upright and ambling to where Leia stood.

"Hey," he said gruffly.

Staring up at him, she wanted to return to his arms again. She wanted to tip her head up to him and have him press his lips to hers, in that first, tantalizing kiss. Never before had she yearned for romance. She had always brushed the idea off, claiming too many other concerns occupying her thoughts and time. But, perhaps she simply hadn't met the right person yet.

"Hey," she said softly, floating and vulnerable.

His eyes bounced everywhere, but never landed on her. Leia placed a hand on his arm and reflexively, his gaze was drawn to hers.

"That was very sweet," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"The way you were speaking to that boy."

"Oh, that." He sniffed. "Not much else to do."

She smiled knowingly.

"What?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing."

He glanced around, clearly uncomfortable. "You get your messages out?"

"For supplies, yes. I couldn't reach my father, though. The emergency shelter won't arrive until tomorrow. We don't have enough cots or blankets…I've petitioned for help from neighboring towns. I'm hoping they will respond before tonight."

He nodded grimly then appeared startled when Leia stepped close to him and placed a hand on his chest, attention shifting back to those around them.

"Now do you see why I need to fight for change?" she asked vehemently. "So this doesn't happen on other worlds."

For a moment, he just looked at her, eyes troubled. Then he placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him far too briefly for her liking. She basked in his comfort and affection until he released her.


	9. Chapter 9: Closer

SURPRISE CHAPTER! I am going on vacation soon and want to finish posting before I leave. So, from now on, I will be an update Ninja! You'll never see it coming! 😉

Guest reviewer: There are 5 posts left. This is the shortest story I have written in a long time lol. But, I have (as always lol) another story to post after this one. It is called Dark Matters 2: Whispers of Darkness and I hope you will give it a look and that you like it :)

###

 _Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying_

 _Even if you don't wanna sleep tonight_

 _That's all right, all right with me_

 _Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door_

 _And listen to you breathing_

 _It's where I wanna be, yeah_

 _Where I wanna be_

 _###_

Leia had arranged for the injured to be moved to a neighboring town inside an indoor stadium where they would be warm and safe. The remaining citizens would sleep on the cots provided by Alderaan, outside under the stars. It was a fairly warm evening and there were just enough blankets.

The Princess and her crew could have taken up for the night inside the transport, but she had insisted they would bunk with the townsfolk outside. There would be no preferential treatment, they would show their solidarity.

Han tried valiantly to argue against the idea. He didn't like the thought of her sleeping out in the open when the threat against her was still prevalent.

Stubbornly, she maintained her stance and now they lay on cots at the edge of the community, separate yet declaring allegiance. Han had resigned himself to staying awake all night. He would not leave the Princess unguarded.

Cots side by side, they lay in silence. Murmurs flew through the night across the tattered village. His thoughts swept back and forth between Lior and Leia. Thoughts of one led to thoughts of the other. He hoped she could do something for the boy. He wasn't one to pay much attention to children, but hearing his story and seeing those big blue eyes had somehow struck a chord that was not normally exposed.

"Han?" Leia whispered in the near-quiet of the night.

"Yeah?"

"What were you talking to Lior about that made him smile so?"

"Flying," he answered flatly.

"Flying?"

"Yeah."

"Why flying?"

"Cause that's all I thought about when I was a kid." He had often lost himself to dreams of being out amongst the stars, free from the life he was not yet old enough to escape.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again in a low voice. "You were very sweet with him."

Han couldn't fathom a response so he said nothing. The silence drifted by for a time.

"You must really love flying," she finally said. "You were smiling almost as wide as Lior."

He smiled slightly in the darkness. "Best feeling in the world."

Her voice was soft, indulging. "What do you love so much about it?"

He thought for a moment about how to put it into words. "When you're out in space up there…the stars all around you…it feels like you can go anywhere. And do anything." He realized that this was the most unguarded thing he had ever said to her.

The smile was evident in her voice. "You sound so happy, talking about it."

Discomfort rose and he grunted in response, curving back inside himself.

"What else makes you happy, Han?" she asked wistfully.

"Sleepin' indoors," he drawled.

She laughed, a light tinkle in the night air and the sound was lovely. "The gardens at home make me happy. I think about all the little things and how everyone should have things that make them happy. And how the Empire so often destroys those things. I worry that someday there will be nothing left for them to destroy. They will have already rid the galaxy of all beauty and pleasure."

Han was quiet, secretly admiring how much she cared about seemingly everyone. It was a trait he couldn't possibly share, but it was what made her special.

A hushed, hesitant voice barely reached his ears. "Being with you makes me happy."

It took a moment for her words to register, and when they did they knocked his senses askew. A strong urge to reach out for her hand gripped him, but he did the only thing he knew how: nothing.

She said no more and he wondered if she thought he hadn't heard her. It unnerved him to realize that he felt happy being around her too. He hadn't given it any thought before she said the words. It made him realize that he let had started to let his guard down around her, without even realizing it. And that was something he never did, except with Chewie. Even with his co-pilot, it had taken far longer for him to simply be himself.

Before Chewie, it had been a very long time since Han had truly called anyone 'friend.' He liked to think the Wookiee was an exception. But, he couldn't deny that Leia had somehow become a friend as well.

But, to what end? They were from different lives, had nothing in common, and he would be leaving soon, never to see her again. For those reasons, and many others, he had to boost the power to his shields.

Silence lingered, thoughts rattled and taunted. Han did not have to work very hard to stay awake.

###

Hanging back at the entrance to the emergency shelter, Han watched the union taking place on the other side of the large, wide structure that temporarily housed the displaced villagers. True to her word, Leia had found a family to take in the boy. She stood with the couple and their two teenage sons as they got to know Lior. The boy sat, wide-eyed and anxious, nodding his head here and there.

It struck a chord with Han for what might have been, if perhaps his life had taken a different turn, if there had been someone like Leia who gave a damn when he was a kid. He pushed the thoughts aside. The past was in the past.

In the light of day, something subtle had shifted between Leia and himself. There was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before, an emotion that took him off guard and brought his senses to full attention. He had seen a ghost of those feelings there before, but had assumed it was simply his imagination. Now, he couldn't brush it off as such. If friendship had seemed impossible, anything beyond that was insane.

But, she gazed at him with such sharp, deep emotion, as if, when they looked at each other, there was no one else in the galaxy but them. It affected him far more than he wanted to admit.

She was a remarkable woman… _girl,_ he reminded himself. It was easy to forget she was just a girl. She held more fire and determination than any adult he had known. He had developed such uncharacteristic tender feelings for her. In another life…

Even if their ages were not so far apart, she would still be entirely out of his league. But, he couldn't deny that he wished she was a bit older and he a bit younger.

She was still a princess, and he a smuggler. And nothing would ever be able to come of it, even if the gap in their ages were not so significant. He would be leaving soon anyway, as soon as this job was over. And he was loathe to hurt her.

He would have to ignore what he saw in her eyes. He would have to pretend he didn't see it and that he felt no stirring of feelings in return.

With a beaming smile, her eyes were on him and she was quickly approaching, looking happier than she had in days.

"Nice job, Princess," he said when she was before him.

"I think I found the perfect family for Lior." Her expression grew serious. "I know it won't replace what he's lost. But, at least he will no longer be alone."

Han nodded soberly and rushed to change the subject. "The construction crew and materials arrived while you were here."

"That's wonderful." She sighed. "I have to check the supplies and meet with the crew. If everything is in order we can leave for Alderaan tonight."

"Sounds good." It would be a relief to leave this place. If he had his way, they would have left days ago. Suffering was not something he liked to witness. Normally, he would run from things that brought on any sort of compassion. It made him deeply uncomfortable. He generally refused to give thought to the welfare of others, Chewie being the only exception. Every man for himself was the creed Han Solo lived by. It was a matter of self-preservation.

Leia's eyes flitted to the boy and his new family. "You should say good bye to him." She offered Han a small smile.

He shifted in discomfort. "Nah. He's busy."

Her gaze softened. "I think it would mean a lot to him."

He shrugged. "Maybe later." Although, he knew he would not. The boy didn't need him now.

She eyed him with a pensive expression before turning on her heel and leaving the shelter. Han followed closely behind.

Outside, Leia sought out the leader of the construction crew. She checked the inventory, discussed time frame, and seemed satisfied. After informing the pilot to ready the transport for take-off in a few hours, Han trailed her as she made her last rounds amongst the villagers, taking extra time to speak to the injured.

Hours later, as the sun began to slowly drop into the horizon, they sat side by side, the only passengers on the transport returning to Alderaan.

Han was exhausted, having lain awake most of each night, guarding the Princess. It felt good to finally relax. With no imminent threats, he let the tension drain from his body, took himself off high alert, and eased his weary body into the very comfortable seat. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift aimlessly.

Leia's hand suddenly rested over his, small, warm, and gentle. "I feel safe when I'm with you," she said quietly.

His eyes spilled open and turned to her effortlessly. It took a moment to gather a response. "Well, that's good," he finally replied. "Since that's what I was hired for."

Her lips curved to a smile. "No, not because of that. Although, I feel safe in that way, too." She paused for a moment. "What I meant was, I feel safe that I can be myself with you."

He was highly aware that her hand still covered his and he made no move to encourage or discourage it. "Well, who else would you be?" he asked sardonically, trying to ignore her soft warmth.

She tossed him a withering glare that quickly whispered away. "With most people, I have to play a role. Most of the time, I'm 'the Princess.' Other times, I'm 'the Viceroy's daughter,' or the 'future Senator.' I have to put on airs so much of the time. I rarely get to just be 'Leia.'" She shrugged and glanced down at their joined hands. "With you, I can just be me." Her eyes met his again with a keen intensity.

Something inside Han squirmed in protest. In a smooth motion, he withdrew his hand and patted hers in a terse, friendly gesture. "Great." He pushed his seat back and hunkered down. "I'm beat. I haven't slept much since we touched down. Wake me up when we reach Alderaan's airspace." He closed his eyes against everything Leia was trying to tell him.

He couldn't be certain, but he sensed she was trying to expose something deeper between them. It was there, of that he had no doubt. But, it was something best kept hidden. Han was never open about his feelings, and he wasn't about to start sharing them now, particularly when his best course of action was to ignore them.

It surprised him, but something about Leia emboldened him to trust her. Maybe it was her caring heart, her desire to help others. Han wasn't sure, but it wasn't in his nature to trust.

And so, he would keep his distance as best he could, even while she tried to bridge it. And, all the while, he felt her tugging at his emotions. When she drew close to him, he restrained himself from pulling her even closer, held her at arms' length.

He feigned an air of obliviousness, ignoring the sudden palpable tension that had risen between them.


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Undertaking

SURPRISE POST!

 _I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth_  
 _and I'm trying to identify the voices in my head_  
 _God, which one's you?_  
 _Let me feel one more time_  
 _What it feels like to feel alive_  
 _and break these calluses off of me one more time_

 _-Lifehouse_

XXX

"Can we try a shooting lesson again?" This time, Leia would be prepared.

Weaving through the long hallways after lunch, Han looked down at her in surprise. He shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

She smiled up at him, pulse quickening. She wanted to spend every spare moment with him. And she wanted to be closer to him. She had to find out how he felt, if he shared her strong feelings. She suspected he did.

Taking the familiar garden path, they again arrived at the large rock that still held the seven remaining glasses. She had been a bit surprised that no one had retrieved them, but it made things much easier for her.

Han removed the small blaster from his boot and handed it to her. She took it and turned towards the glasses as he moved away to stand nearby.

"You remember from last time?" he asked patiently.

She smiled coyly, turned off the safety and raised the blaster to point in the direction of the glasses. "Close my left eye." She aimed at a glass and closed her left eye, as she had done before. "Line up the sight." Deliberately, she held it a bit off-center.

"You got it lined up?"

"I'm not sure. Can you help me?" She turned her head to look at him, smiling innocently.

With a blank expression, he came behind her, placing his arms over hers. His hands gently gripped her wrists. At the feel of his body surrounding hers, a rush of pleasure flew through her and a tingling warmth spread across her cheeks, running through her entire body. Her heart drubbed deep in her chest, much harder than normal.

"You're not even close here." His voice sounded loud and brash beside her ear but the feel of his breath was thoroughly distracting. "Is your left eye closed?"

She had opened it without even realizing what she was doing. She closed it quickly. "Yes."

"Well, line the sight up with the glass."

Were her hands shaking? His seemed to be holding her steady. Wrenching her attention to the blaster in her hands, she forced herself to follow his direction.

"Okay, now pull the trigger carefully, slowly."

Feeling completely off-balance, Leia slowly pulled back the trigger. A bolt sizzled from the muzzle of the blaster and, with lightning speed, it obliterated the glass into miniscule shards that exploded into nothingness.

"Yes!" she shouted. She turned into his body as his arms dropped away from her. Jumping up, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him around the neck, pulling him close. A heartbeat later, his arms closed loosely around her.

She clung to him a moment longer then pulled back to look at him, arms still holding onto him, forcing him to lean down. Instinctively, she smiled brightly at him, face upturned, heart beating wildly.

He blinked at her and his gaze deepened and darkened, becoming serious.

Her expression transformed to mirror his as she was caught up in the emotion of the moment. For just a moment, his eyes were on her lips and Leia was certain he would kiss her. She stopped breathing for a whisper.

Abruptly, he was disengaging, standing up straight so that she had to let go of her hold around his neck. Disappointment sputtered, a heavy stone sliding into the pit of her stomach.

Han moved several steps away, stood stiffly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Try another one," he said curtly.

Leia's enthusiasm was greatly dampened. With a deep sigh, she turned back and raised the blaster to face the remaining glasses. Distracted, she took aim, fired, and missed.

"Line it up," Han said in a short, tense voice.

She tried again, but missed.

"You gotta line up the sight."

"I did line up the sight!" she nearly shouted.

He came to stand beside her but kept a short distance between them. "C'mon, try again."

She raised the blaster and closed her left eye.

"Line it up," he directed. "Carefully. Don't squeeze the trigger too fast."

Determined now, she took her time. The next bolt hit the mark, but she felt no sense of accomplishment.

"There ya go!" he shouted, life returning to his voice.

Leia just wanted this over with. She took careful aim at the next glass and obliterated it.

"Whoa! You've got it!"

She did not respond, only pointed the blaster at her next target and missed. Quickly adjusting it a hair, she destroyed it with her next shot.

"You're a natural, Princess." He grinned wholeheartedly.

Expressionless, she turned and held the blaster out to him.

His brow rose. "You don't wanna finish off the rest of them?"

She shook her head brusquely. "No. I think I have it now."

"You're a quick learner. Great job." He looked pleased as he replaced the blaster in his boot.

"Thank you."

He eyed her strangely. "You okay?"

"Yes. Just tired." Her heart felt heavy with disappointment and embarrassment.

"All right. We can quit for today."

She nodded tiredly and they wound their way up the path, back to the Palace, neither speaking.

An ache took up residence in Leia's chest. In his arms, the galaxy had stopped, everything falling away and flickering from her existence. She had seen it in his eyes, a glimmer of something that mirrored her own feelings. For just a moment, she was sure he would kiss her…and then the moment was gone.

What had he been thinking? Could she have misinterpreted the look in his eyes? Granted, she had no experience with romance beyond a few casual flirtations that meant nothing. Those had been boys, but Han was a man.

They entered the Palace through the lower-level balcony doors and ascended the spiral staircase, trekking up to the fourth floor. The soothing, deep voice of her father reached her ears and her spirit was buoyed at the sorely missed sound. He had finally returned from his meeting with Mon Mothma and General Dodonna.

Forgetting her troubles for a moment, the smile swept across her features. She followed the sound of his voice and found him speaking to her mother in the Great Room.

"Father!" she called out.

Bail Organa spun around with a broad smile and held his arms open to catch her when she rushed to him. They embraced tightly before she stepped back to smile up at him.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I am, too. I have much to tell you." He looked up past her head. "Solo." He nodded acknowledgement with a small smile.

"Welcome back," Han called from behind her.

"Thank you." His gaze returned to Leia's. "Let's go to my office and I'll update you." He turned back to kiss his wife's cheek before leading her from the room.

Leia knew Han would follow. She also knew he would not be privy to their conversation about matters of the Rebel Alliance.

###

Leaning back against the wall outside of Bail Organa's office, Han's thoughts were blurred. The sight of Leia's face gazing at him so invitingly was emblazoned behind his eyes.

The warm, tender feelings that had been building burst to a crescendo as she angled her lips towards him. It had been a shock to his system and the sudden, intense desire to kiss her had threatened to overwhelm him. Her lips had been tantalizingly close and her eyes had revealed that she wanted the kiss he suddenly desired to give.

But, he stopped himself because he knew that kissing her was the wrong thing to do. For so many reasons.

It was so easy to forget how young she was. She was wise and strong beyond her years. There was no youth in her demeanor. But, the fact remained that she was just sixteen. And that was simply too young.

Too young to kiss and certainly too young for anything else. And she was a Princess, anything between them was unthinkable. He couldn't possibly stay on Alderaan and the thought of leaving her and breaking her heart flooded him with guilt.

When had these feelings turned romantic in nature? The caring emotions had grown between them but until the moment her lips beckoned him, he hadn't thought of her in that way. The abrupt conflict had left him stunned and as soon as the feelings threatened to consume him he withdrew from her, hoping she couldn't see everything he felt in his eyes.

He had always had an unreadable sabaac face, but in this case, he was afraid that the sudden jolt had been impossible to hide.

How long had she had these feelings for him? He thought back to things she had said to him, things he had taken in the vein of friendship. He made her happy, he made her feel safe…Han had assumed them words of friendship but now he couldn't help but rethink her intentions. How many times had she tried sending him this message? And how had this girl captivated him so thoroughly?

He couldn't encourage her in any way. He would have to keep her at arms' length. There was no way he could act on these feelings and he did not want to hurt her. Hell, he was a bit scared of the way he felt. He never grew attached to women. They came and went from his bed, his life, and once they were gone he quickly moved on.

But, something about Leia had touched him as never before. He thought perhaps it was because he had gotten to know her better than the women he normally spent time with,

It still shocked him when he remembered how fiercely he was pulled to join their lips. It hadn't felt like encounters with other women, that raw hunger for physical contact that would end in blissful release, that slow burn. This was something altogether different, something softer and emotional that spread through him and, in truth, scared him to hell. The desire to simply hold her close and lose himself in who she was. He did not want to examine it further and wished he could ignore it entirely.

Somehow, this cushy job had suddenly become very complicated.


	11. Chapter 11: Trying so Hard

And yes, another one...

###

 _'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying_  
 _Even if you don't wanna speak tonight_  
 _That's alright, alright with me_  
 _'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside of your door_  
 _And listen to you breathing_  
 _It's where I wanna be, yeah  
-Breathing by Lifehouse_

"Is the pack ready, Klarina?"

"Yes, dear, all ready to go. Good day, Han."

From behind Leia, Han spoke. "Hi, Klarina. What pack?"

Leia looked at him from over her shoulder. "A picnic pack. It's so beautiful out, I thought it might be nice to have a picnic lunch." As she turned back to Klarina, she thought she caught a hint of a frown on his face.

Klarina took the pack from the table and handed it to Han. When Leia looked at him she realized that he was indeed frowning.

"What's wrong?"

He quickly shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing." Gripping the pack by the handle, the frown deepened. "What the hell is in this thing?"

Klarina spoke before Leia could answer. "Oh, a little bit of everything." She smiled dotingly.

"Thank you, Klarina." She turned to Han and smiled brightly. "Come on. It will be fun."

"I thought you didn't have fun?" His tone held a slight sneer.

Her smile turned coy. "Maybe I've learned a thing or two from you."

One side of his face pinched in disbelief as his brow rose.

She stepped beside him, took the arm that was not holding the pack, and steered him from the kitchen to the lower balcony doors. They glided down the steps and followed the garden path, passing the large rock that had held the glasses. All traces of that interlude had been erased.

They walked in silence until they finally reached the edge of the lake.

"I thought right here would be nice," she said softly, letting go of his arm. He didn't answer, only lowered the pack to the ground. Leia bent down carefully and activated the button on the top of the pack. It spread open slowly, reaching out to become a picnic blanket.

"I've never seen one like this before," Han commented.

"It's very convenient." She sat down delicately on the blanket and smoothed down the skirt of her sundress. It was casual and she had never worn it before. A shimmering blue that reflected the sun, it had thin straps and ended just above the knee. She had hoped to make an impression on Han, but had been disappointed by his lack of acknowledgement.

He kneeled in front of the pack and examined the contents.

"There are three compartments," she informed him.

He removed the top cover to reveal plates, napkins, and utensils. Placing the top compartment aside showed an assortment of sandwiches, fruits, and snacks.

"Looks delicious," she declared, leery of his silence.

He took off the second compartment, exposing the third and final container, which held four bottles of Corellian Ale. His brow rose in surprise.

"Where'd you get these?" A smile finally settled across his handsome features.

Pleased, she smiled back. "I asked Klarina to get them."

"How'd you know this is my favorite ale?"

She shrugged. "I took a guess. I'm glad I guessed correctly."

Pulling one out, he pulled off the top, started to hand it to her then suddenly drew back. "Wait," he said with a teasing smile. "You're not old enough for this."

She scowled. "Stop that. You know I'm not a child."

"That's what kids always say." That lopsided grin that alternated between deeply appealing and completely irritating taunted her. He held the bottle up out of her reach, lips pursed to one side as if he were thinking about it.

Leia glowered until he finally handed her the bottle with an annoying chuckle. He grabbed another one, removed the top, and took a long swig. She took a sip.

"Not bad." It had a light, slightly bitter taste.

"Corellians make the best ale. And the best ships, the best pilots…"

"The most handsome men?" she added impulsively, enjoying the way the sun dappled highlights through his dark hair. She expected a vain reply and was surprised when he only lowered his eyes and sipped his ale.

Having decided to go after what she wanted, she was determined to be more obvious about her feelings. She would have to make her attempts at flirtation more overt. This was foreign territory for her, but she would just follow her instincts.

Han distributed a plate, napkin, and utensils to each of them then moved to the second compartment and doled out two rachii meat bowls filled with mashed balboa potatoes that were sprinkled with herbs.

"Definitely the best picnic I've ever had." He spooned some of the meat bowl into his mouth with a smile.

She smiled at his sudden enthusiasm. "Do you and your Wookiee friend have a lot of picnics?" she teased.

He looked at her as if she were ridiculous. "Yeah, Chewie and I go on nature walks and pack a lunch. All the time."

"Chewie," she repeated. "Is that short for something?"

"Chewbacca." He took another bite of the meat bowl. "This is really good."

"Chewbacca. I like that. It's a very strong name."

"Wookiees are known for being strong."

"Yes," she said, suddenly somber. "That's why the Empire has enslaved them." She began to eat, silently agreeing that the food was, indeed, very good.

His expression became just as sober. "Yeah."

"I'm glad your friend didn't end up enslaved," she said sincerely.

"Me too," he mumbled around a mouth full of food.

She watched him longingly, quickly losing interest in lunch. The entire purpose of the picnic was to spend time in a romantic setting that might set the mood for a natural escalation of things between them. Every time she looked at him, she wanted to kiss him. He had the most enticing mouth. The scar beneath it only added to his charm.

As he finished eating, he became aware of her scrutiny then glanced down at her plate. "Not hungry?"

"I'm full."

"You hardly ate anything."

She shrugged with a slight smile. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked with deliberate suddenness.

His eyes popped up at her in surprise before his defenses visibly rose. "No," he said shortly, rifling through the food pack.

"Never?" she asked softly.

"Never." He took a wasi fruit from the pack and held it out to her.

"No, thank you." She watched him carefully as he bit into the wasi. "Why do you think that is?"

Confused, his eyes turned to her as he chewed the fruit. "Why what is?"

"Why do you think you've never been in love?"

Expression filled with irritated surprise, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the wasi juice from his chin. "I dunno," he grumbled defensively.

This was not going the way Leia had imagined it. She withheld a sigh of frustration. "Do you think you just haven't met the right woman yet?"

His mouth fell open and he stared at her for a moment, eyes squinted. "Look," he finally growled. "I don't do any kind of commitment. So, I'm not looking for 'the right woman.'"

Her heart sank and she lowered her gaze to the blanket beneath them, feeling foolish. After a few moments, his voice came, low and apologetic.

"Sure you don't want a wasi?" He was holding it out to her.

She glanced at it and shook her head. When she looked back at him he was holding it and staring down at it, as if contemplating the fruit. He didn't do commitment. She wasn't entirely surprised, but she was a bit dismayed. Well, what did she expect? For him to fall in love with her and stay on Alderaan forever? She knew that would never happen. Of course he would leave. But, while he was here, she wanted him. She wanted to be close to him, for him to hold her in those strong arms, and kiss her with those beckoning lips. It would hurt when he left, but that didn't matter as much as having him right now.

It occurred to her that a man like Han would expect more than hand-holding and chaste kisses. Leia wasn't certain she was prepared for such expectations. The thought brought both a flutter of excitement, along with a burst of apprehension. She took a mental deep breath and decided to cross that bridge when, and if, she came to it.

She needed to dispel the tension. When she looked at him, he was spinning the wasi in his hand, still staring down at it pensively, as if it were a complex puzzle. She stood quickly, smoothing down her skirt.

"Let's go for a walk." She held her hands out to him.

Eyes squinted to the sun, he gazed up at her then stood without taking her hands. It did not deter her. She wrapped an arm around his bicep and started them down the path along the perimeter of the lake.

The only sounds to be heard as they walked were the sounds of the birds singing and the occasional splash of the jumping valaban fish. Leia held onto his arm and he placed his hands in his pockets, a slightly awkward stance. She kept their pace slow.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked suddenly.

"Not that much," she replied. A glance at him showed a slight frown and she wondered what he was thinking. "I love these gardens," she commented, seeking to lighten the mood.

He glanced around but did not respond.

"I don't know about those investigators your father hired. I'd have thought they would've found something by now."

Leia felt they could take forever to find something. The sooner they did, the sooner Han would be gone. "I'm still not convinced there is a real threat. My life had been threatened more times than I can count."

"Well, there's something we have in common." His smile was cynical.

She frowned up at him. "Your life has been threatened that many times?"

"When you're in my line of business, you're at risk every day."

Her brow wrinkled. "Why do you do it?"

He shrugged. "It pays."

"You wouldn't consider something a little more…legal?"

His hands left his pockets to dangle at his sides. Leia wished he would take her hand in his. "Legal doesn't give you a lot of freedom."

Stopping to face him, she let go of his arm. "I'm not sure what you mean. What kind of freedom?"

He shrugged. "All kinds. As a smuggler, I can do whatever I want. If I wanna take a job, I take it. If I don't want to, then I don't. I don't have to answer to anyone. And I can take off whenever I want."

Staring up at him, she tried to picture a life drifting amidst the stars, just a co-pilot for company; coming and going from place to place with no roots. It was difficult to imagine. "It sounds lonely," she observed honestly.

For a split second, something vulnerable crept into his expression. It was so quick, Leia wasn't sure she had really seen it. "It's not. All I need is Chewie by my side, watching my back."

In spite of his words, Leia felt a sudden sadness cloud her heart. What had happened in his past that drove him to near-solitude? The urge to hug him swept through her, but she refrained. She had a feeling he might take it as pity rather than empathy.

"Do you ever see your family?" He was so secretive, but she wanted to know him, really know him.

His jaw tensed and his eyes grew suddenly lifeless. "No," he growled, turning and continuing to walk at a more brisk pace than before.

Leia rushed after him, stepping into place beside him. It was time to turn the tides. He was clearly closing inside himself, which was the opposite of what she had hoped for. "I wish I could meet Chewie."

He tossed her a small smirk and looked her up and down. "You're about the size of one of his legs."

She glared at him. Her height was a sore spot.

His smirk slid to a grin. "But, you're still a kid, you've got time to grow."

Her jaw grew taut and her eyes narrowed further. How could she make him see her as more than a young girl?

His head tilted in the other direction as he appraised her. "Then again, you're mother's pretty short too."

"That means nothing," she said without thinking.

"Well, yeah, your father's tall."

"Neither of their heights matter."

"Sure they do."

"No, they don't. I'm adopted."

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he stopped walking. "Really?"

She nodded. To her, it was simply fact.

"Huh."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Sounds like a fairy tale. An orphan adopted by a Viceroy and Queen."

Leia had never thought of it that way before. "I suppose you're right."

"Do you ever wonder about your real parents?"

Defensiveness erected like a wall. "These _are_ my real parents."

"Sorry." His expression softened and he sounded sincere. "I just meant—"

"I know what you meant. I overreacted. I'm sorry." Her eyes lowered to his chest.

"S'ok."

An awkward silence wedged between them and each stood behind their own walls for a moment. Leia softened first.

Eyes still averted, she spoke quietly. "My birth mother died when I was a baby." She paused for a moment. "I don't know anything about my birth father." When he did not respond, she looked up at him to find his gaze solemn and in the area of her stomach.

"Do you wonder about him?" he asked in a low voice that vibrated through her.

"I used to," she answered honestly. "Then I decided it didn't matter."

His gaze dropped to hers and something flamed between them, sending a thrill down Leia's spine and a rush of heat through her belly. The intensity in his eyes threatened to drown her in emotion. The moment stretched endlessly.

Just as Leia was about to take his hand, Han turned, fumbling his hands back into his pockets. He slowly began walking again.

Her entire being went slack with disappointment. Had she acted more quickly, what might have happened?

She sighed deeply, trailing after him.


	12. Chapter 12: So Agonizingly Close

One more chapter after this! Then I will be away on vacation and when I return, I will begin posting Dark Matters 2: Whispers of Darkness. The best part of this story is that Leia is a kick-ass Jedi! That part was very exciting to write. There are dark elements to this story but it is not nearly as dark as Dark Matters. It is a year and a half after the events of Dark Matters. The battle of Endor has already passed and the Rebels LOST. Now, the second Death Star is bullying the galaxy and the Rebels are at a low point. Luke is struggling with his time lost to the dark side and Han and Leia continue to fight for justice. There is a lot of Han/Leia romance between the action. as they are deeply in love. I can't write a story without them at the center :)

To the guest reviewer who suggested freezing Han in carbonite until Leia is of age: LMAO!

Hope you enjoy this intense chapter!

###

 _Oh, I don't want a thing from you_

 _Bet you're tired of me waiting for_

 _the scraps to fall off of your table to the ground_

 _La da da da_

 _Cause I just wanna be here now_

 _-Breathing, by Lifehouse_

 _###_

Leia didn't normally enjoy the formal parties her parents threw in the ballroom of the Palace. But, tonight, she was excited. Tonight, she was out to catch Han's attention; he would stop seeing her as a girl and start realizing that she was a woman.

Looking in the reflector, Leia was pleased with what she saw. The gown was very different from anything she had ever worn before. The bodice was beaded black and silver, the beads tapering off to the shape of petals just below her waist. The straps met at the nape of her neck and it left her back partially exposed. White from the waist down, it hugged her hips and had been hemmed to just above the tall, black heels on her feet. She felt far more confident and attractive than she ever had before.

Her hair was down in loose curls that billowed and hung to her waist. A dainty silver necklace accented the look.

Makeup finished, Leia knocked softly on Han's door.

"Come in!" he bellowed, knowing it was her.

She opened the door and stepped through. Han lay on the bed, his attention on the datapad in his hand. He was wearing the standard uniform of Palace Security, a dark gray jacket with a tan shirt beneath, and gray trousers with a gold stripe down each side. It had become wrinkled from sitting on the bed and leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm ready," she said in an expectant, self-possessed voice.

"Okay, one second." He scrolled through the screen then placed it aside and looked up at her.

His mouth fell agape as his eyes took her in, roving across her body, eyes wide. Swift pleasure flew through Leia and she smiled widely.

"How do I look?"

His mouth slammed shut and he swallowed visibly. "You look…" He sat up straighter, eyes gliding over her again. "Beautiful," he finished hoarsely. He stood, towering over her, his expression one of amazement.

An exquisite ache settled in her chest and she couldn't stop smiling. Feeling euphoric, she reached out and tugged at the bottom of his jacket then smoothed down his collar. For tonight, he was posing as a member of the Palace Security Team. No one was to know that he was specifically guarding Leia.

He took a long, deep breath, stepped next to her, and held out his arm. She noticed the way his gaze lingered on her and it only made her smile more brightly.

###

Leia was not enjoying the evening at all. She had danced with her father, several of his friends, and a couple of their sons, making polite conversation all the while. The man she really wanted to dance with stood against the wall, watching her closely while pretending not to. She was familiar with the pretense by now.

When she had envisioned this night, she had imagined his reaction to her appearance and what might happen afterwards. The staggering length of the actual party had not really crossed her mind. She was growing impatient as she stood by her parents' side, discussing the recent attack on Lavistia.

When a member of the waitstaff passed by with a tray of wine glasses, Leia flagged him down and secured her third glass of the evening. Her limit was typically two, but tonight was a special night. Tonight, she was determined to find a way to let Han know how she felt and she hoped he would express his feelings as well. She knew he had feelings for her…she saw it in his eyes. But, he was always quick to shroud those feelings in a haze of apathy. She suspected his past had a lot to do with it and wished desperately that he would confide in her. He was far too guarded. She hoped that it was only her age that constantly caused him to take a step away from her.

Tonight, he would see past his view of her as a child. The fire in his eyes as they caressed her from head to toe hadn't been that of a man looking at a young girl. Leia was fairly certain that in those moments, he had looked at her as a woman. It made her feel more feminine and attractive than she had ever felt in her life.

Her eyes found him yet again and she smiled at him with the raise of an eyebrow. He gave her the slightest smirk in return then shifted his gaze away.

###

Every glance at Leia overwhelmed Han again. With her hair down and the sophisticated dress she wore, she looked stunningly, angelically beautiful, as if she had drifted down from the heavens and couldn't possibly be real flesh and blood.

She appeared older, much more woman than girl. He tried to dampen his thoughts and feelings. She was still young, no matter how old she looked and acted.

She seemed to have upped the ante on him. The way she looked at him, the way she used any excuse to get close to him and touch him…he couldn't help but notice, although he tried to pretend he did not.

If only she were a bit older…it would still be a mistake, but it would not be so terribly wrong.

Her mature affect and carriage made it so difficult to remember just how young she was. Now, with the way she openly flirted with him, it was doubly hard. It had been easy, at first, pretending not to notice the way she looked at him. He had even managed to convince _himself_ that he was unaware of her feelings. But now, she was beckoning him closer, tempting him with her eyes, her smile, the way she situated herself as close to him as possible. Her intentions were so blatantly obvious that it was almost painful to maintain an unaffected façade. He was floundering.

His eyes found her again, where she stood talking to an older man, a forced smile fixed on her face. She was sipping her third glass of wine and Han wondered if she normally drank that much. He hoped she could handle it.

He sighed from deep inside his chest, trying not to think about the way she so often gazed up at him, the longing in her eyes. It made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her tenderly. He was not used to such deep emotions.

Normally for Han, attraction simply led to thoughts of sex. Kissing was just a channel through which to arrive in bed. But, Leia was different. His feelings for her were unfamiliar, surprisingly soft and caring. It was not the lustful desire he was used to feeling. There was more to it that both enticed him and scared him half to death.

Her actions caught his eye again, as she swapped her empty wine glass for a full one. That couldn't possibly be good, she weighed almost nothing. Four glasses of wine, Gods, what was she thinking?

Now, he split his attention between Leia and those around her. He was thankful that she sipped her wine slowly. She circulated the room for a while and when her glass was half empty, he noticed her stumble briefly. With a grimace of concern, he walked casually to her side.

Her glass was in his hand before she knew he was standing beside her. "I think that's enough, Princess," he said in a very low voice.

Her eyes flew to his in surprise and he noticed they were a bit glassy.

"You need some air." He dropped off the glass on a server's tray before he steered her to the balcony doors and brought her into the cool, night air.

She swayed slightly then leaned against him to steady herself. Reflexively, his arms went around her. "Are you okay?"

She gazed up at him, eyes soft and beseeching. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm always okay when I'm with you."

Something slightly painful rushed through his being. Gently, he took her arms and eased her away from him. "I think you drank too much."

A hint of defensiveness crept into her tone. "I'm fine."

He doubted that but held his tongue. "Take a few deep breaths."

She smiled before inhaling and exhaling a few times. "Are all Corellian men as handsome as you?"

"Oh yeah, you're drunk," he muttered.

"I am not," she protested softly, lips curved to a coy smile.

He crossed his arms challengingly. "Okay, then. Name all the core systems. In order."

She blinked. "You must be kidding."

"C'mon, Future Senator. You must know them and if you're not drunk you should be able to tell me them in order."

She rolled her eyes and sent a breath up to whisper at the hair lying against her forehead. "Fine. Aeton, Abregado, Adamastor, Aldikraa…" she stuttered for a moment. "Aldikaria, Albarrio, Alderaan—"

"Nope!" he bellowed loudly. "You missed Albecus."

Her lips pressed together and her hands planted at her slim waist. "So, I misssed one." Her slight slur was just noticeable.

"You drank too much."

Her arms crossed and she smiled too sweetly. "If you say so." She paused, gazing up at him with dulled surprise. "You know all the core systems in order? Every single one?"

"Yeah." The Imperial Academy had been good for something, useless as the information was.

She smiled. "You've got beautiful eyes."

Han laughed at the abrupt change of topic.

She frowned in an exaggerated manner. "What's so funny?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "Nothing, Princess."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Princesss." The slur was still present.

"Why's that?" He was finding this side of her cute and endearing.

She stared up at him with an open, wistful expression. "If I wasn't a Princess, I could live for myself." She bowed her head. "That's selfish, I know."

He felt suddenly bad for this girl who had everything except freedom. A finger beneath her chin lifted her face to look at him. "Hey. You're allowed to feel however you feel." He paused, deciding if he should continue. "Y'know, you don't have to live for everyone but yourself."

She replied without even allowing a moment to think. "I do. And I accept it." Her eyes suddenly burned into his. "But, sometimes, I want something for myself. And, with all my responsip—respon-sibilities," she pronounced carefully. "I can't have that something."

Suddenly uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, he shifted focus. "You should go back in." He gestured behind her with his chin. "Just be careful. And no more drinking."

Something subtle shifted in her expression. "No, you're right. I've drank too much. I should go upstairs."

Her sudden change in demeanor further unnerved him. "Okay. That might be for the best. C'mon." He held his arm out to her and she clung to it, her gait a tad unsteady.

They made their way inside and Han guided her to the nearest stairway, to the right of the ballroom. He remained alert but no one seemed to be paying them any mind.

At the top of the second flight, Leia suddenly halted, holding his arm more tightly. Concerned, Han turned to her.

"You okay?"

She steadied herself visibly. "I think you're right. Too much wine."

He placed an arm around her shoulders and took her closer arm in hand then supported her up the next flight of stairs, where her bedroom was. They reached the door and he opened it to help her inside. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Leia leaned against his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Han," she said into his chest. "You take such good care of me."

A tightness in his throat restricted him from replying for a moment. "Well," he croaked out. "That's what I was hired for."

She drew back slightly and looked up at him with huge, dark eyes. "Is that the only reason?" she whispered, and now her eyes were vulnerable with the depth of her emotions.

"What other reason would there be?" His heart was thumping frantically.

She was peering at him intently. "Maybe…" she breathed. "Maybe because you have feelings for me."

Momentarily at a loss for words, he froze. How could he possibly respond to that? He took a breath. "We are friends," he forced.

"Is that all we are?"

For a moment, Han was adrift in the depths of her eyes. What he saw there enticed and threatened him. Gently, he pushed her away from him and took a step back.

"You need to sleep this off," he said with a deep sigh. He took her by the elbow and guided her across the room to her bed. Once there, she abruptly spun in his arms, reaching up to fling her hands around his neck and press her body tightly to his. Before he could even think to react, her lips were soft on his, mouth moving inexpertly.

Now, the lust surfaced with ferocious intensity, tempting him to kiss her back with the longing he had been ignoring. He struggled against it, digging down deep to summon every bit of willpower to resist. He wrenched his mouth from hers, grabbed for forearms and held her at arms' length.

Breath ragged, he rasped, "What are you doing to me? Stop. We can't do this." His body screamed in protest against the rational thoughts of his brain.

Hurt flooded her eyes. "You don't want me?"

Something rough and raw raged through him. "You don't really want this, Princess."

Her voice grew desperate. "I do want this. I want _you_."

Han closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. Maybe if he kept them closed and didn't look at her this might be easier. He smirked at the absurdity and opened his eyes. "I know you think you want this…me. But you're young, you don't really know what you want."

Anger blazed in her eyes. "Stop telling me I'm young!" She reached out and took his hands tightly in hers. "I'm old enough to know what I want."

He smiled back. "We all think that when we're young."

"Age is just a number. What's in my heart is what matters."

Her statement touched him somehow. The tender feelings slowly rose in his chest like the sunrise, bathing him in warmth. He wasn't sure what threatened him more, desire or emotion. He removed his hands from hers and placed them steadily on her shoulders. "Look, you've been drinking. You're not rational."

"I am completely rational."

He nodded to appease her. "Get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow."

Her lips lowered to a pout. "I will feel the same way tomorrow."

"Okay. Go to bed." Emotion pulled him towards her and he leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. Before he could withdraw, her hands were around his face and she melted into his arms, her loose curls tickling his chin. Without thinking, his hands ran along her partially bare back. This was way more than any man should have to endure.

Her voice drifted up to him. "Would you stay until I fall asleep?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing for a moment. "Sure. I'll stay." Anything, if it would make her stop this torment.

Her hands fell away and she craned her neck to smile gratefully. He stepped away from her and moved to the chair in the corner of her room. She took a sleepgown from a drawer and walked to him with a mischievous smile.

"Can you unfasten my gown?" Her back turned to him and she swept one hand under her bountiful hair, exposing her neck and the fastener of her gown.

Did this innocent girl know what she was doing to him? Heat blazed through him as he stood and, with shaking hands, opened the clasp at her neck. It fell forward.

Leia turned, dropping her hair, one hand holding up the top of her dress, looking tortuously inviting and coquettish. With a small smile that lingered on him, she disappeared into the refresher.

Han sat back down, releasing a long, harsh breath and placing his head in his hand. What was happening to him? She had forced his hand and left him a mess.

If there was one thing he was now certain of, it was that he genuinely cared for Leia. The thought of hurting her was the one thing that forced him to refrain from acting on his impulses.

She had tempted him to divine distraction. But, she was so innocent and really didn't understand the implications of what she was inviting. The thought of giving in to her flirtations was deadlocked by the idea of leaving her when this job was over. She would have given herself to an older man who would leave her. He didn't want that for her.

Somehow, this woman— _girl,_ he reminded himself for seemingly the thousandth time—had caused his questionable conscience to surface. What was it about her?

He leaned back in the chair, breathing deeply and trying to slow down his racing pulse.


	13. Chapter 13: Climax

Thank you all so much for reading, following, and/or reviewing this story!

Guest reviewer: As you will see, I was able to wrap up this story with one last chapter. I am full of surprises ;)

Next will be the sequel to Dark Matters, but eventually I will post the sequel to Dawn to Dusk, where Han and Leia meet 3 years later when he helps rescue her from the Death Star. Old feelings resurface, causing confusion for both...

I am leaving today on vacation and will return on June 28. So I plan to begin posting Whispers of Darkness on June 29. See you soon!

###

 _'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying_  
 _Even if you don't wanna speak tonight_  
 _That's alright, alright with me_  
 _'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door_  
 _And listen to you breathing_  
 _It's where I wanna be, yeah_  
 _Where I wanna be  
-Breathing, Lifehouse_

###

Something wasn't right. A subtle sound had awakened Han from a light doze where he sat in the comfortable chair in a dark corner of Leia's bedroom. Instinctively, he remained still as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and scanned the room. He felt edgy, a familiar feeling that seemed to come upon him when danger was imminent but not yet visible.

Shadows danced and teased until his eyes detected movement in the moonlight nearing Leia's bed. He tensed but remained unmoving, eyes sharp. He ached to move at lightning speed to his blaster, but waited for just the right moment, unwilling to allow the slightest whisper of a sound to alert the intruders until he was ready.

Two beings were on either side of her now, and Han found the perfect moment when both were gazing down at her sleeping form. His blaster was in his hand, aimed perfectly at the closer being's head.

"Be smart and don't move," Han growled roughly, rising quickly from the chair.

For a moment, he thought it might be easy. Both beings were startled into stillness. Then, the one closest to him spun and lashed out at Han, who squeezed the trigger instantly. The blow to his arm sent his shot wide, but faster than most could see, he brought his hand back up and bashed his attacker in the head, causing him to emit a yelp.

He heard Leia yell but couldn't make out what she said. Then, he heard her muffled voice and knew she had been grabbed by the other intruder. Blind rage took over and he threw a hard punch at the man struggling beside him. He went down with a satisfying groan.

In one quick motion, Han hit the illuminator beside Leia's bed and the sudden flash blinded him for a second, but he knew it would have the same effect on everyone in the room, and he was prepared for it.

The hazy shape of a human man jolted into his vision, and Han was on him before the man knew what was happening. He had Leia around the waist, with one hand over her mouth. Just as Han landed a blow to his head, Leia bit the man's hand and he howled in pain, let go of her, and fell to the floor.

One arm grabbed Leia tightly to his chest while the other pointed his blaster at the downed man, keeping a careful eye on his companion on the other side of the room.

Now that he had things under control, he felt the fear strike him. Thank the Gods Leia was okay! She clung to him and he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, more relieved than he would ever express.

If he hadn't fallen asleep in that chair…he couldn't think about it. Something inside him trembled at the thought.

"Are you okay?" he grunted.

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice.

His heart was still hammering. "Get your father on the comm."

###

Seated facing the Viceroy, Han accepted the payment chip from across the desk and pocketed it.

"There are no words sufficient for my wife and I to express my gratitude, Solo."

Organa had been shocked to discover that the attackers were his special investigators. Apparently, they had faked the death threats to gain access to the Palace. They had yet to admit who had hired them to do so.

Han smiled, uncertain how to respond. "It's been a pleasure, Viceroy."

"You will find something extra on there for you. And I have arranged transport back to Tatooine. Perzi is waiting on Landing Pad 4 to bring you to the spaceport."

Han felt as if things were whipping past him too fast. "Thank you, Sir." He stood, feeling unsettled. From across the desk, the Viceory extended a hand and Han shook it firmly.

"Thank you for keeping my Leia safe." His smile was heartfelt and sincere.

Han smiled back, turned, and left the room. Several feet away, Leia sat waiting for him on the bench in the long hallway. Her eyes were sad and he felt at a sudden loss. He just stood, staring back. They had barely had an opportunity to speak since the attack.

She rose and walked to face him. "You're leaving." It was not a question.

He nodded grimly. "Perzi's waiting for me on Landing Pad 4."

Leia sighed, eyes lowering to the floor. "I'll walk with you," she said quietly.

They fell into step together and after a moment of silence, Han took her hand in his. From the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him, but he kept his gaze straight ahead.

When the balcony of Landing Pad 4 was in sight, Leia stopped walking and tugged him to a stop beside her, still clutching his hand in hers. Her eyes shifted away before she seemed to gather the courage to meet his gaze. A flutter of dread rose in Han's chest.

"I meant everything I said to you last night." Her tone and her eyes were very solemn.

He sighed through his nose and tried to think of a reply, intently aware of the soft warmth of her hand. "Leia…" he began slowly. "I know you have these feelings…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to proceed. Emotions were not something he normally discussed. Yet, he couldn't leave without saying something to appease her heart.

"Do you have to go?"

The question brought on an unfamiliar guilt. He frowned internally. "Yeah, I do. I couldn't stay here."

Her eyes held a thousand questions. "Han…I know you think I'm too young to know what I want. But, we both know that I am only sixteen chronologically."

His heart ached a bit and he squeezed her hand, smiling sadly. Like a jolt of electricity, it hit him that he would miss her.

"Is it just my age? Is that the only reason there can be nothing between us?"

Had he ever seen eyes so sad? Or had he just never cared before now? He sighed. "There are a bunch of reasons we could never work."

"What, besides our age difference?"

His eyes glanced off their surroundings before landing on her again. "Listen, I've told you how I am. I don't stay in one place for long."

"Maybe you just need to find the right place," she uttered in a soft voice.

She had an answer for everything. She was going to make a great politician. "Sweetheart, you have your whole life ahead of you. And you have all these plans and dreams. I don't fit into that."

"You could," she said wistfully.

For just a moment, something beamed through him and he wished she were right. But, logic reigned. "Take a look around here." He gestured expansively. "Does it look like I belong here?"

She sighed and looked down at their embracing hands.

"Leia, someday you'll meet someone who's meant for you and you'll forget you ever met me."

Her eyes rose in a flash to meet his. "I will never forget you."

Her sincerity was palpable and it seemed to vibrate through him. He stared back, absorbed in the odd power she held over him. He doubted he would remain in her thoughts, yet was quite certain he would always remember her with a fond longing.

A sudden spark lit her eyes. "What if I were twenty? Or twenty-one?"

He hesitated, weighing the consequences of his response. He settled on honesty. "Sweetheart, if you were twenty-one, there's no way I'd be able to resist you."

She flung herself in his arms and the suddenness of her motion threw him off balance. Slowly, his arms closed around her shoulders and he was aware of the emotion simmering beneath his normally cool exterior. His eyes fell shut as he held her, enjoying the comfort and intimacy of her embrace. For a moment, he felt something like peace, as if everything were suddenly right with the galaxy and nothing could touch them. He lingered in that moment, neither attempting to break the spell.

Realizing that he was simply prolonging the inevitable, he broke away, feeling suddenly, inexplicably bereft.

Her expression echoed his internal struggle. "Bye, Princess," he said in a tight voice. "I hope you make all your dreams come true." He smiled at the thought.

She smiled back but he could see her heart was not in it. "Good bye, Han." Her voice was choked with emotion and it made Han feel even worse about leaving.

They walked together onto the landing pad, hands remaining intertwined, where Perzi awaited with the hovercar. He gave the man a nod of acknowledgement and then, with his eyes remaining on Leia, he climbed into the hovercar.

As the vehicle rose, his eyes never left her and she looked so sad and small standing there that Han felt a crazy impulse to go back. But, the thought was ridiculous and he just watched her until Perzi turned them away from the Palace and they flew into the distance, Han's heart disturbingly heavy.

Such a short time spent with her and yet, he knew he would never forget her. She had somehow become emblazoned on his heart.

He would never see her again, he had to let go. And so, he focused his thoughts on Chewie and the Falcon, the two things he was fated for. They were all he needed and he knew that, eventually, thoughts of the Princess would fade until she was a distant memory.

END


End file.
